A Dark Soul & A Painter Within Remnant
by Sinakin29
Summary: The journey is almost over, all he had to do was deliver the blood of the Dark Soul of Man to the Painter in Ariandel so that he and all the others can live in a new and safer world. A world where the cycle could end. However, before he was able to accomplish such a goal, a strange light consumed both the Knight and the Painter, leaving them in this strange world of vibrant colors.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: For those who are reading, know that this is my first ever story as well as myself being an amateur writer. Whatever the case, whenever I read Dark Soul crossovers, I never at all see any involving the Painter woman from the Ariandel Chapel, which is quite the shame. Unless there is a fanfic that contains it, then I will be lamenting for the rest of my damned days. Furthermore, I'd appreciate any criticism since it might improve my skills as a writer! Anyways, back onto the crossovers, I shall try my hand at making a decent (ish) story between the Dark Souls universe and RWBY. Without further adieu, enjoy! (probably...)**

 **Also, Dark Souls and RWBY belong to their respective owners, I don't own squat!**

It was done, The ashen one had finally come to an end to his long and brutal journey. He had slain his former fellow Gael, who had been corrupted for the search of the Dark Soul of man. The ashen one had dealt with the Soul of Cinder, he slew the Forgotten King, he ended the life of Midir, he granted a swift death to Gwyn, gave peace to Artorias, and killed Manus. Even more so is that he had finished Nashandra, the usurper. And now, all he has to do is to return to the painter in Ariandel and bring a close to his continuous quest.

But the question remains, what will he do after this is over? His body is slowly becoming decrepit and old, shall he rest for a while and ponder on what to do next? The ashen one knows that the cycle could never be broken, nor will it ever end. His sunset armor is charred to an abysmal black, now he knew how the Black knights felt after their armor changed to such a hue. He cast away his helmet for a leather hood and mask, to protect his face from the oncoming ash and dust from the Ringed City. Underneath that hood, is a face marred by age, black irises and greying long hair tied in a ponytail. An unkempt beard shields his face, something that he was quite proud of.

He walked back to the temple of Filianore, or rather, what was left of it and the dead woman. There, he saw the bonfire that kept him here, and the ashen one signaled it to return him to Ariandel.

This was the most profound feeling he always gets from traveling via bonfire. At first, upon receiving the lord vessel and traveling, it was woozy, blurry, and most of all, unsettling.

Of course, it wasn't instant, he would have to wait for a few hours before reaching his destination. To use this time, he remembered his talk with the Firekeeper, the one who helped him alongside his journey, even after he lost the power to gain more strength from his collected souls, she did so for him.

"Doth something troubles thee, ashen one?" She asked, with a hint of concern.

"No," he replied, "you are too kind to be concerned over me."

She walked toward him and sat upon the staircase next to her champion.

"Please, allow me to aid your woes, however small it may be," she said, placing a hand upon his scarred gauntlet.

The Firekeeper reminded him so much of Shanalotte, a previous keeper who did the same thing as her, yet she fell for Oceiros, who became insane for the search of knowledge, especially of Seath the Scaleless. What had irked the ashen one was how Ocerios tossed away Shanalotte, and instead, looked after an imaginary child named Ocelotte.

Such memories don't deserve to be remembered. He had been given many titles over the centuries: The Chosen Undead, The Cursed Undead, The Ashen One, The Sunlight Warrior, and many more that had been lost to time. Yet, there are names that will always be lingering in his mind.

"You may hide behind your titles, your names, and your armor, but, in truth, you will always be…. A monster. A killer. A deceiver. A betrayer."

" _No,"_ he said to himself, " _that was in the past, a long forgotten past. I am so close the end, just a few more hours, and I will be free of all this torment."_

He awakened to the Ariandel Chapel and ascended the ladder, where he saw the Painter Woman or child in this case. There she sat, always stroking away at her brush upon a large canvas.

"Ah, ashen one, you've returned! But, where is Uncle Gael?" She asked, looking behind him, hoping to see her relative. "Where is Uncle Gael, ashen one?"

The knight showed her the pigment of the Dark soul and explained to her that Gael had succumbed to madness in search of it.

"I… I see…. Then… his sacrifice will not be in vain, allow me to show you what I have made while you were away!"

She was about to show him a smaller canvas, one where she painted herself, Gael, Friede, and the Ashen one in it, looking joyfully pleased to be together.

As she was about to unfurl the cloth that kept it covered, a summoning circle appeared around the two of them, it instantly swallowed both of them hole, and there was darkness. All around them, like the abyss, had taken hold of their senses.

 **And that is the end of the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the long wait, I had to deal with getting settled back into using my knowledge for academic reasons as well as possessing that infamous writer's block. And here's a new chapter of A Dark Soul & A Painter Within Remnant! Plus, I kinda feel like an old person for not knowing how to manage and update chapters and what not, maybe there's a need to read a manual, but I as a gamer don't read many tutorials! Learned it the hard way (unfortunately...) And criticism and reviews are welcome! I'd appreciate any of it! **

**Also:**

 **Hitler's Moustache: I like the name ;) I thank you for blessing this humble one with a review, and sorry for the sudden teleportation jumbo, I intend to maybe do something with it. Regardless, I'm happy that I'm doing well on the grammar portion.**

 **Gold Crown Dragon: Thank you for reviewing this as well, although I don't know what you said on the last bits, rrads will come?**

 **So, without further adieu, enjoy this chapter (if you want to that is...)**

 **Plus, I don't own Dark Souls or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners.**

"Bearer of the curse, seek souls. Larger, more powerful souls. Seek the king, that is the only way. Lest this land swallow you whole, as it has so many others." A familiar voice said to the Ashen one, reminding him so much of another harsh journey that ended in another cycle.

"Ashen one, to be unkindled is to be a vessel for souls. Sovereignless souls will become thy strength. Bring me souls, plucked from their vessels…." The firekeeper's calm and soothing voice was heard as well.

Another fading sound came from a farther part of this never-ending abyss that he found himself in. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time, someone who he answered to for power.

"They failed me, every last one of them." The gigantic head looked on towards a sea of hollowed corpses, draped in a variety of armor and robes, and then looked back to stare the young undead, "They were strong, but saw not the truth," it motioned its face closer, "I am certain you will be different."

In the end, he failed him and was accepted by someone who showed him the of the Sun. Yet, it wasn't enough to cleanse his thoughts of what he once was. A monster that preyed upon others to sustain themselves for life and power. What was that woman's name? Why did it bring great sorrow to his blackened heart?

* * *

The Painter was the first to find out on what had occurred. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, and what she saw was similar to what she'd seen in the books of the library she was in. A lush forest full of life and wonders, the grass was peculiar, as were the sky. Bright sapphire, with pristine clouds floating high and above.

A cold wind drifted by, hitting her face with a scent of freshness, it didn't feel dull or lacking in that manner, much like the painted world of Ariandel.

She checked her outfit to find that her cap is still placed upon her head, long hair drooped to the ground, and her feet feeling the cool and prickly sensation of grass.

Yet, the Ashen one wasn't faring so well with the strange summoning that brought them to this strange place that mimics the age of gods. His armor still somewhat intact and his face, it was showing a plethora of emotions that hadn't been seen elsewhere. Sadness, anger, as well as fear. Plus, his left-hand glew a sickly red, but it was suppressed like instinct, and he awoke. His heavy breathing and sweating face showed worry as he looked left and right, up and down, and finally before resting his eyes up the Painter.

"Ashen one, are thou unhurt?" She inspected his being and he waved it off, signaling that he's fine.

As he stood up, instinct took over as he quickly grabbed the Painter and dodged a pounce from some sort of creature.

The strange animal appeared as some sort of bipedal wolf, fur that's darker than night itself and eyes that shine a bright red. There was some bone-plating on its head and back.

"Stay behind me, I'll take-" The Painter let out a cry as another one of those creatures came in from the back and took a bite to his left shoulder and closing its jaws on the already damaged metal.

The ashen one grunted in pain, but he quickly unsheathed a small dagger, yet he gave it a quick jerking motion, allowing a thin, bluish blade to appear.

He jabbed the blade deep into the creature's eye, allowing himself to be free of those strong teeth. In response to this, it howled deeply in pain before falling limply to the ground, still, the second one leaped onto the knight and began clawing at his armor, eager to rip into more flesh. He wanted to use his longsword, but it wouldn't allow, as it sunk those sharp claws deep into sides of the armor, before lifting him up slightly and slamming him back down.

'This isn't over yet….' he thought as the familiar taste of iron filled his mouth, he clenched his right fist, allowing a flame to spark to life. Preparing to take more pain, the Ashen one lifted his left hand to punch the beast, giving him enough time to use combustion, which ignited its abysmal fur into flames, immolating it.

They were both dead, but he knew that it wasn't the last of them. He motioned for the Painter to come closer and asked her to hold out her hand. She received a strange white branch. Using hand motions, the Ashen one waved it around his person and allowed her to mimic those actions, which transformed her into a small bush.

"Stay hidden, I will tell you when to come out."

She mentally nodded, and found a decent place to stay low.

' _I'm getting far too old….'_ pain wreaked havoc throughout his abdomen and shoulder. Soon, more howling came from farther down the forest full of green trees, and a much more thunderous one erupted to his right.

Preparing for a long fight, a swift swig of estus, and applying a small bit of charcoal resin to his longsword will ensure a small bit of success. Using his weapon art, he held his sword up to his face, leveling it perfectly enough to presumably take down at least one unlucky wolf creature that may pounce upon him again. Should they come in the hordes, he'd have to resort to using the last bits of his focus for the chaos bed vestiges, they used a ton of it, so he'd likely be able to use only three before refilling with an ashen flask, in which he only possessed four of them.

Five more of those things charged towards the howls of their fallen brethren, and to the right, a bear with multiple bone plating sallied forth, were there more such beasts tainted by this? To him, he sensed no souls in these beings, nor did he absorb any from slaying the two earlier.

Squeezing the hilt of his longsword, he hoped that he'd make it out of this alive, and ensure the Painter's safety, whatever summoned him to this world, be it one of those from a distorted time, or something else entirely, they had to get back to Ariandel, so that the painting could be complete. It was without a doubt that the blood of the dark soul could be a factor in attracting these things, their eyes showed more ferocity and tenaciousness. Back home, dark spirits and other invaders would come in the hundreds for such a thing, for it carried the essence of true power.

The Ashen one closed his eyes and reopened them, his breathing becoming less erratic and calmer, his footing is back in a proper position, and the sword he wielded became steady.

He chuckled for a moment, that dark humor is starting to rub off on him from his speakings with the many inhabitants of Lordran, Drangleic, and Lothric. Did he laugh at the odds of his survival? Or the odds of them surviving? Most likely the former.

 **There's the end of this second chapter, I don't know how I did on fighting, I'll have to research more into that, I feel as though I'm terrible at doing those. Don't worry, I intend on giving them names for the next chapter, it feels redundant to keep calling them Painter and Ashen one.**

 **"Sinakin29, one day you'll end up making more chapters for this story, without really knowing why." *Creepy and dental issue grin by that old woman***


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Hello again! I sincerely apologize for such a long wait! These academic studies are truly taxing on my mental fortitude. To make up for this, I give you the third chapter of A Dark Soul & Painter Within Remnant. Also, I'm hoping to have chapters pumped out every Saturday, so you won't have to wait 84 years for another chapter. **

**Additionally:**

 **Adepta Kate: I thank you for taking a gander at my story. I hope that this story fares well in the future!**

 **Kenny9x3: You're very welcome! Stories such as these need intriguing characters like the painter in them! (Well, in my opinion at least...)**

 **ABC5dashboard: Here's ya 3rd chapter, partner ;)**

 **Guest: I'm relieved that I wasn't the only one that had this idea. :D You bring siegbrau happiness to my heart.**

 **Guest2 (Although I wanna call you the Scholar if that's cool with you): I am honored to have a Soulsborne lore specialist within this fan-fiction. To be quite honest, this one isn't well versed in the wonderful story that Miyazaki Sama has blessed us all with. *Insert ohhhh sound here* When I first read your review, I was shook with that knowledge. I will apologize in advance, there will be times when the lore may derail, forgive this unsavory hollow.**

 **Without further adieu, enjoy this rusty writer's chapter.**

 **And, I don't own RWBY or Dark Souls. They belong to their respective owners.**

"Mark my words ashen one. You remain among the accursed."

Her Faunus enhanced sense of hearing was either lying to her or just outright acting crazy. She swore that the sounds of painful yelps and cries of Beowolves in the distance of the forest beyond her small village as she returned from a small hunting trip.

'Could it be a territorial dispute?' She thought, but then shook her head, 'No, if they were then why does it sound like they're working towards taking something down together?'

Curious about the whole thing, Jade decided to investigate. Just in case, she kept a fire dust arrow nocked in her transformable bow, which converted into a sword.

'Just a small peak, and if it's something bad, I'll use my semblance!' Her semblance was, of course, turning invisible for a whole two minutes, although it ate up a ton of her aura, making exhaustion much more present if overused. A shame she couldn't be in any of academies. If she left her family here to the Grimm, who would protect them while she studied?

Her village was by no means a combat based place with many fighters. The guards were doable but not against any serious types of Grimm like Nevermores, Deathstalkers, or King Taiju. That's where she and two other "self-proclaimed" hunters come in to deal with those upper-tiered Grimm.

As she got closer, the stench of evaporating Grimm corpses got heavier. There was another smell, a faint aroma of ash? A fire?!

Jade sprinted to the location, only to stop abruptly to a scene of an old man with bits of armor on the hinge of falling off, and he was currently battling an Ursa major, the final Grimm left from the many dissipating bodies scattered about the grass and dirt. While the scene was interesting, what was more intriguing was his weapon, an intricate dagger with blueish engravings on it. How would a weapon of that size be able to dish out any damage?

* * *

The ashen one wasn't faring so well in this skirmish between man and beast. He was out of focus, estus, and he isn't in a healthy condition. Claw marks and bites are easily seen upon visible flesh. This bear was the last opponent. The final obstacle to eliminate before finding a way out of this damnable forest. It closed the distance and stood upon its hind-legs, showing strength and inevitable victory. Such chances of living this fight were low. He wanted to give up, but the painter would be defenseless in this unknown place. Such cowardice would be spat upon, there had to be a way!

Indeed there was, he could use _**that**_ ability once more. It would heal him, it ought to. This arrogant beast would be sucked of life and left as a smoking husk. What would be the cost? Breaking his promise to someone whose name he had long since forgotten? Swearing to never indulge in the life of that monstrous covenant? Abandoning the way of the Sun?

Would it work?

There was no time to think of it, it had to be done!

As the bear swooped down upon him, his hand glowed a bright reddish/whitish color. However, before the vile act could be done, an arrow whizzed in the air, striking the Ursa deep into the head. A second one joined the first, placing itself neatly into its jaw. After three seconds, they ignited, alighting devilish insides into crisps.

He was saved. Well, it would've been all good if he hadn't flopped down and fainted.

* * *

Jade initially thought the old man would've handled it, but after seeing his ragged breathing and bloody appearance, her idea switched to saving him and taking him to a doctor. Once the threat was taken care of, she came out of hiding and attempted to carry the man, yet an interesting thing happened.

"Thou hath saved the ashen one. Thank thee for thine kindness." A childish voice said out of the blue. "A talking bush?!" Jade readied another arrow at the source, where the aforementioned source turned bright gold before showing a figure of a child.

"Tis but an illusion." The pale looking kid outstretched her arms as if finishing a magic trick.

Upon closer inspection, her eyes are a bright mix of brown and red and they are slitted like those of lizard faunus. That's rare to see around these parts of Vale.

"I am deeply sorry for frightening you," she cast her eyes downward, "Still, I thank thee for saving the ashen one. It's horrible to have someone else fight for your safety when you're unable to do anything to assist them."

Whoever she is, her care-taker is seriously wounded and needs medical attention. And he needed it real soon.

* * *

Even though this woman saved the ashen one and herself, she was wary of the person's additional appendages. Those wolf-ears were distracting to her gaze. Was she cursed or deformed like the corvian settlers? Furthermore, her choice of clothing was unusual. Who'd in their right mind wear a bare tunic and jacket with blue trousers around dangerous creatures like these….. They're gone? They turned into dust...

"First time seeing Grimm up close and personal? I'm sure you've thought they'd be more easy to manage in the stories, but this is the reality, unfortunately. Regardless of that, I should tell you my name." She held out her hand, was this woman expecting her to kiss it?

The painter grasped her hand and kissed it as a knight would to a fair maiden.

To Jade, this was awkward, "Um, what're you doing?"

"Kissing your hand." She paused and looked at Jade, "Is that not what thou requested?"

The wolf faunus chuckled, "No, silly. You're supposed to shake it like this." Her hand grasped the Painter's. It was deathly cold, like a corpse. "Pretty chilly hands you got, but you got the gist of it, right?"

She nodded, "Good! Now then, what's your name?"

Her name? She's never had one. Her mother never named her, nor father. Gael would simply call her, "Milady."

"I don't have a name." She said, much to Jade's discontent.

"No name? Well, what do I call you?" The Painter stood there pondering and just shrugged her shoulders. Jade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and asked, "Do you at least know his name?" Motioning her head towards the wounded and unconscious old man.

Her eyes looked over and she pointed, "That's the Ashen one, he has no name either. He told me this, and I too told him that I possesseth no title."

Their savior grunted and pulled out a metallic looking tablet and began tapping away before a man's voice popped up.

"Jade? What'd I tell you about calling me when your mother and I are watching soap operas?!"

"Not now, Dad! I called you to help out with an urgent task." She looked to see the old man is still breathing, which is a godsend. "There's a wounded man who's been eviscerated by a pack of beowolves and an Ursa Major. Plus, there's a child here too."

He hung up immediately and within half an hour, a tall man with a wolf tail could be seen sprinting towards their direction. Jade's father, Hershel, is quite adept at crossing great distances and adamant in saving lives, wherever they may be.

Once he saw the old man and the lizard faunus, it was bewildering. A human and a faunus working together in these parts of Vale? A kidnapper or a caretaker?

Whatever the case, he'd ask the old timer once he gets him back to their little village. He'll carry the wounded man and Jade would protect the girl with no name.

* * *

 _A dream of the long forgotten past?_

"The power that I have granted upon thee, is not something to be trifled with. Be wary of its inciting allure, lest you become one of those that seek to endlessly engorge themselves with humanity." A gigantic serpentine head locked eyes with the hollowed form of a knight, "Remember, you will be different than those that have come before. Thou shalt have the power to steal life from those that are undeserving of it." The hollow's left hand felt a tinge of power before resting onto a shape of its own, albeit a blood-tinted red.

"A faithful servant of mine shall guide you. They will show you your true potential, as intended for all our sakes."

 _During that time, this nameless hollow became much more than what was intended. Those arrogant spirits of vengeance failed time after time with a monster that craved more and more, but with purpose. Though try as he might, the lust and aching need grew exponentially until a cleric under the Way of the Sun encountered him. What was her name?! Why did it still bring guilt and sorrow? In fact, what was his own name?_

The faces of old hags faded into his vision, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Da….?"

Why did the dream bring this forth? What is it trying to tell him?

A small bell was rung in this vast darkness of a dream filled with more questions than answers.

Ting. Tang. Tong.

It repeated again, this time more slowly. It is as if the bell was calling something, but what?

* * *

The trip took longer with how heavy the old man was. To Hershel, he seemed as though he weighed as much as three grown men. Luckily, he and Jade were able to get these strangers into their home, many of the faunus villagers eyed the lizard child rather than a battered up human.

Hershel heaved his guest onto his couch, "Alright, now then, what is this one's name?" He asked Jade as they both looked to their small and curious guest, who had been examining the house since they have arrived.

"My name…. I said this before. I don't have one." Her voice still adamant and clueless.

"Your name," an old and raspy voice spoke, "is Priscilla." The old man was lying down but his eyes were open, "And mine…." He took a long pause.

"Is Dajorn. She is Priscilla and I am Dajorn." He sat up and faced them, "Thank you for your assistance, I fear we have nothing of value for the amazing kindness that I haven't seen since…." He trailed off, "A long time."

The two wolf faunus looked at each other and asked to have a private conversation, in which Dajorn nodded his head. Everyone does need their privacy after all.

Priscilla then rose her hand and asked them something that is quite irrelevant to the situation they were both in.

"Do you have a canvas for which to paint upon? A rather, huge canvas?"

 **That's the end of chapter three! And it has certainly been quite some time since I've typed for fun, so I wanna know how I've done for this one (For editing and revising). I am absolutely thrilled that this story has 32 followers! \\[]/ Praise the Sun! A additional thanks to those that favorite this as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Hello again! I have thus delivered onto my promise! Well, we'll see if this bears noticeable fruit at some point in time. I'm so joyful like a certain knight who wished to be so grossly incandescent as the sun. (Wish you were still here, old friend...) My reason for this joy is that there are more people liking this story and are quite intrigued by it. You all have my sincerest of gratitude. Praise the SUN! \\[T]/**

 **Also: I don't own RWBY or Dark Souls.**

"Men are props on the stage of life, and no matter how tender, how exquisite…. A lie will remain a lie!" - A certain scholar.

"Umm, not at the moment, but…." Hershel placed a hand on Jade's shoulder with a firm, calloused grip. "Excuse us for a bit, I need to have a talk with my family for just a moment."

He nodded and let them off into their private discussion.

Dajorn was truly grateful to these ones that have saved his and Priscilla's life back in the forest. Were it not for them, he'd have already been mauled to death by that humongous abyssal creature called a Grimm. And Priscilla would be unable to finish the new painting…..

That's right. The painting must be finished, but how?

"I simply need a large canvas," Priscilla stated blankly. "I still have what you have given me, Da…." She placed a finger on her chin, "Forgive me, I've already forgotten our new names that thou hast bestowed upon us. What were they again?" She sat in a weird position on a chair that was adjacent to the one he was laying in and leaned slightly towards him for emphasis.

"Your name is Priscilla." He said with a nostalgic tone, "And mine is Dajorn."

She thought over for a minute and smiled slightly, "I like it, but why Priscilla?" He closed his eyes, vividly remembering entering a similar painting long ago. In it, there stood a being that was half human and half dragon. A crossbreed. Was it okay to leave her there? To slowly rot away as that world did? Maybe that's why the name befitted her since, for some odd reason, the Painter reminded him so much of one of the few kind souls during that dreadful time.

"It's just a unique name that I once heard of, that's all." He'd lie, of course, she didn't need to know the fate of the former predecessor. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dajorn broke it by sitting up. He stretched his arms with a gesture of praising the sun, "Back onto the topic, you just need a canvas?" His eyebrow rose in inquiry, there has to be some catch.

"I do need a large canvas to engrave a cold, dark, and gentle world into it. But, I don't think that this is the best place suited to paint, don't you think?" He looked around, and she was right, there'd be distractions, whereas the Ariandel Chapel is serene and the only noise was the bristling wind of winter air. The wooden floor was too creaky, multiple voices could be heard outside, and it just doesn't seem safe, but that must've been his paranoia. Years of fighting in dangerous environments can attend to making it a habit of doubting safety.

Dajorn nodded his head in agreement. "Quite so, yet we can't leave too soon. We ought to recuperate and find out where we are. Though, there is still one more thing I must discuss with you."

* * *

Meanwhile….

Hershel paced back and forth in his bedroom, curious and concerned over two people he's barely known for half an hour. His wife, Carrie demanded to know why on Remnant her daughter and husband brought complete strangers into their home.

"Can you two please tell me what's going on?" She asked in an irritated tone.

Hershel sighed, "Tell her what you told me about them." And Jade began telling Carrie about how she found him and the lizard faunus with ridiculously long hair. As well as how they didn't quite remember their names at the time.

The mother wolf sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her temples, "This is so frustrating." First, news of human huntsman and huntresses coming to shadow the local sheriff is tomorrow. That alone is already bad news, given the mindsets of many faunus here. Then, two mysterious travelers come in and one of them is a human! They'd be lucky if nothing else happens like a Goliath Grimm coming in and wreaking havoc.

"We may as well go and properly introduce ourselves then." Carrie got up from her bed and opened the door with a look of defeat and a hint of annoyance.

* * *

"Should we ever come into battle again and I won't be able to protect you, there will have to be changes and alterations. One such case is your hair."

Priscilla grabbed her hair in defense, "My hair? What of it, Ash-" she corrected herself, "Dajorn?"

"You must be able to evade the attacker at all costs, thus, we ought to shorten it. Minimizing the chance of you perishing."

She thought over it, grasping handfuls of her hair. During the times in the chapel, there wasn't a need to manage a trivial thing as hair, but now? Those long locks felt so precious and priceless.

"It doesn't have to be done right now. Maybe when I get my hands on some scissors or a knife, in the meantime, I believe they've finished their chat." He looked to the left of the living room to see Hershel, Jade, and Carrie coming out with mixed emotions. One was concerned, another wary, and the last confused.

"Sorry for the wait." Hershel sat down in a wooden chair opposite of Dajorn's. "We were discussing what to do with you." He glanced to see Carrie still by the bedroom door frame, leaning on it. "I want to ask: Where did you two come from? And why were you in that forest?"

"We come from Ariandel." Priscilla stated, "Tis a cold and dark place that has a lasting winter."

"Atlas then?" Carrie inquired, "You're a long way from home if that freezing tundra is where you came from. I'm guessing that this Ariandel is a village or town?"

" _I doubt that they'd believe we came out of a painting,"_ Dajorn steeled himself and hoped that this Atlas is similar to Ariandel in a way.

"Yes, but what we were doing in that forest, I cannot tell you. It's a personal mission of ours."

Priscilla looked perturbed about the act of lying. Atlas was definitely not Ariandel, she'd ask him when they were alone about deceiving those who saved their lives.

"Alright then, mind telling us the relationship between the two of you? A faunus alongside a human is quite rare to see around here." Carrie asked further.

"I am her caretaker or a guardian in that sense." They looked to Priscilla for confirmation, in which she verified it. "Indeed, he is. Although I used to have an uncle."

"Where is he now?" Hershel asked out of curiosity.

"He's no longer with us." Her eyes looked downward. "He would've been thrilled to see this place…."

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't mean to-"

"Thy intentions are kind, tis good, but I wish to not dwell on it."

Jade dismantled the somber mood by pointing out that both are in dire need of new clothes. One didn't have shoes and a robe that was far too big, and the other's was ripped and torn by vicious beowolves.

"Dajorn can borrow some of my clothes, though we can ask Ms. Oak if she still has some her of daughter's old outfits."

Carrie glared at them both, she is already foreseeing what's about to happen.

He's gonna do it, isn't he? Her husband is going to ask them both to stay here for a while.

"Why not stay here for a couple nights?" Hershel did what had been predicted.

"If that is fine with your betrothed, we would gladly accept." Dajorn smiled at the distressed wolven woman who tried to hold back her angry intentions. They all looked at her and she forced herself to smile and said with gritted teeth, "Of course, honey! I'll go visit her soon."

The rest of the evening will be tiresome, for now though, Dajorn and Priscilla got situated into a guest room, which was basically a storage room meant for miscellaneous items. Two bedrolls laid out next to each other, one blue and the other red. Retrieving the new apparel proved to be difficult mostly for Priscilla, whereas Dajorn got accustomed to a simple black shirt with strange blue trousers that made a weird noise whenever he walked and leather boots that had been worn over the years. A shame there wasn't a way to get his bottomless box, he'd actually consider wearing a full set of that immovable armor Havel once wore than being subjected to danger so easily. On the other hand, Priscilla finally agreed to wear shoes and allowing Carrie to wash the grey robe and shorten it down, so she won't trip on it. The hat stayed and she wore black shoes that made it up to her ankles. A strange four-star symbol was on it with the words 'Donverse' inscribed in red lettering. They were apparently Jade's old shoes back when she was about Priscilla's presumed age of a child. Towards the end of the day, the two guests laid in their beds, unknown to the strange wonders of the things they've seen in the household of their hosts: Strange little people on a moving mirror, an advanced light source capable of turning itself off and on with a flick of a tiny switch, and the water machination! T'was far better than any bath that Gwyn (If he ever did take baths) had taken.

This felt like the first time in ages that Dajorn had truly felt safe. There weren't any nasty creepy crawlies trying to make a home out of one's orifices, or a hollow attempting to slice your throat while trying to recover some stamina. It was a true sanctuary.

Or was it?

* * *

"Hey, you've seen those two people that Hershel and his young'un brought in, right?" One deer faunus asked in the cold moonlight, guarding the entryway to the small village.

"Yep, one of them was a lizard faunus, I think." Replied a cat faunus. "What of the other?"

"Didn't get a good look at em. Rumors are going around that they're harboring a human."

The cat chuckled, "Don't kid around like that, you know what the sheriff will do if you talk bad about humans."

Scoffing, the deer went on, "Who cares what that human lover thinks. Just cause he's a man of law, ain't mean that he can tell us what we think of those who treat us like trash."

 **Ting. Tang. Tong.**

They both stopped talking once they heard a bell. A soft ringing was accompanied by tiny clanging chimes as it went throughout the forest.

"I'm not crazy, you hear that?" The deer asked with a little perspiration falling down his forehead.

 **Tong. Tang. Ting.** It sounded like a shaky hand was wringing it, eager and scared at the same time.

 **Tong. Tong. Tang. Tang. Ting…**

A warping sound reverberated throughout the forest, scaring off the nocturnal creatures that hid within the forest. They both trusted their eyes, allowing the natural night vision to reveal whatever was ringing the eerily bell.

A strange person came out of the forest, wearing a wizard's robe?

"Hey, you're not supposed to be out there! It's dangerous, that's common knowledge!" The deer yelled.

They approached closer, this time pulling out a fine shaped staff of wood.

"Uh, what're you doing with that stick?" The cat slowly pulled out his revolver, loading a fire dust round in the chamber.

A hissing sound could be heard from the staff. Then, a bright blue ball of something flew out and pierced the cat, bypassing his aura. What was left was a man without his soul as he dropped to the ground dead.

The wizard raised the staff once more to form five spherical balls of blue light that surrounded their summoner.

The deer turned back and tried to run, only to bump into another figure. One taller and wearing a blackened set of robes with a hood and a mask that covered abyss-black eyes. The mysterious hooded figure attempted to stab him, but it felt a tinge of resistance from aura-shielding, but with one more final push, slowly sank a jagged dagger deep into his gut. Whoever made a wicked blade with barbs is cruel as it sunk deeper in, twisting and turning and tearing away insides as if they were mush. He fell down, the feeling of his soul leaving his body was pure agony.

The hooded man stood there, watching his victim's life ooze away, with eyes that care not for a meaningless life.

"Can't you sense it?" A deep voice emerged from him, his wizard companion following behind. "The Dark Soul of Man. It's here, after all this time."

 **That's the end of this 4th chapter! I only hope you've enjoyed this, though I'm still questioning this particular chapter. We'll see how it all goes down. If you liked it, awesome. If not, then darn. I hope to see you all at the decrepit gate of this story next Saturday, without really knowing why.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Hello again! Forgive this unsightly hollow for being late, things have gone a little south academic wise and it required my attention. But, nevertheless, I present to you the fifth chapter of A Dark Soul and A Painter Within Remnant. I hope that you enjoy!**

 **Also: I don't own RWBY or Dark Souls.**

 **Criticism and reviews are welcome! I'm kinda surprised I didn't say that in the previous one...**

"This land is peaceful, its inhabitants kind, but thou dost not belong." - A certain mistress of a forgotten world.

Every faunus looked out from their windows to hear the racket from outside. Each one had a scowl on their faces, bitter to the fact of being awakened at such a late hour. What they all saw horrified them. The guard of the gates: Cobalt and Mag lay dead on the floor. One filled with nothing but soulless eyes and the other gutted like a pig. His insides splayed out onto the ground for all to see.

The murderers stood over them, an eerily dressed man in assassin like robes, the other adorned with a fantasy like garb with a large hat. This one was more strange as they had five blue spheres floating above them peacefully, and they had a crystallized look to them.

Whoever they were, they're bringing great fear to the town, and it will bring Grimm.

* * *

Jade and one other self-proclaimed huntsman came to the scene with slight drowsiness on their eyes. She transformed her bow out of its docile state and readied two arrows, both electricity. These men, whoever they were had to be brought to the law, even if they committed such a serious crime, she'd never stoop low as the White Fang would.

Sweat beaded down her forehead, her hands were shaking, and the same could be said for her companion.

"Where is it?" The hooded man asked, his voice deep and sinister. "Where is the Dark Soul?"

She looked at the canine huntsman and he shrugged, "The what?" Jade asked with confusion written on her face.

The man's shadowed eyes narrowed, "I'll say this once more: Where is the Dark Soul of Man? Tell me where it is, and your death will be less painful." He unsheathed his bloody dagger, the thing was coated in barbed spikes, it had to have been the tool that gutted Cobalt.

"We don't even-" Jade paused mid-way to see the second faunus huntsman on one of the wooden rooftops. He had a rifle in hand and planned to immobilize the assassin by shooting him in the leg, crippling his chances of success.

"Then, you are of no use to me alive."

The wizard's blue spheres locked onto the man with the high ground and shot upwards. A loud whistling like noise could be heard before they banged ferociously against his chest. The perfectly placed huntsman on the roof slid down and fell to the cold dirt ground, his eyes blank like Mag's.

The wizard walked at a brisk pace, holding up the staff to summon more of those spherical things again. This time, pulling out a small, crude dagger with a purple liquid dripping off its blade.

While they were paying attention to the new addition, the assassin lunged forward, thrusting the barbed dagger towards Jade's stomach. She dodged and strafed back to evade these jabs, which showed no sign of slowing down at all. The man had tons of stamina to use, and then, he proceeded to add slashes into the mix. Two were able to scratch Jade's left arm; her aura flashed a bright green before fading away, this intrigued him, his eyes showing a glint of surprise. He stopped to coat his blade in a blue and slimy substance in a speedy manner. His smirk could be seen under the shadow of that hood, what was he so happy about?

Meanwhile, villagers were panicking and began to hide within their homes, unaware of the fact that they're becoming a homing beacon for Grimm. It had to be a nightmare, nothing like this would happen in reality, right?

"Where the hell is the sheriff?!" Cried out one of the villagers, looking frantically for their peacekeeper. Not a moment too soon, their protector came out walking slowly from the only large building in the village. The scruffy looking man strutted out, his worn-down shot-gun in both hands. A face with two bull horns peered out to the distance to see Jade not doing so well against a human? He dashed at break-neck speed, only to be stopped by a painful surge of something smashing against his back. Turning around, that wizard once again pulled out a purple urn, "Did you throw that at me, sir-" Getting a better look, it was a woman. "Please, explain to me why you threw that at me-" She tossed another, this one hit the ground, and something unexpected happened. Four black balls with eyes surged forward, flying directly towards his direction. He dodged, only to be hit by two blue bolts in quick succession. Soon after, three of those evil things dissipated, with a single one striking the ground beneath him. Whatever those blue projectiles were, they seemed to be doing heavy damage against his aura. A couple more of those wouldn't be good. Even more so would be to discover whatever those demonic ones did.

"You leave me no choice." He cracked his neck a couple times, transforming his shot-gun into a large club, "I just have to drive you down before I can haul you into jail myself!"

Speeding forward, he brought his club up high and smashed the ground, making a small crater in the process. However, the wizard back-stepped just enough to get out of distance. She took strides in avoiding him and tried to lift the wooden staff up again to cast. That ended in sorceries being canceled and being wasted. A growl of anger could be heard from her.

"I'm not giving you any chances to do that again! HYAAA!" He moved in closer for a strong swing to the right, it caught her off guard, such speed wasn't seen before. A direct hit was landed onto the belly, launching her back a couple feet away. Not finished with the fight, he used his faunus speed to dash on over and grab her by the collar of her robe, lifting her up to his face. Yet, it is just now that he learned that the girl was so young-looking, and she possessed no aura. Porcelain white skin and fair features could be seen on her face, "Your fight is over." He looked away to grab some cuffs, only to see a dagger place itself neatly into his gut, throwing the girl away to pull out the blade, he glared at her. "Damn you! Arghh!" glancing at it, a sickly dark purple liquid tainted the weapon. Toxic poison to her knowledge. An unknown one to him.

" _You're just a little girl still…. Just about Jade's age…. Why?"_ He thought to himself, what would drive a youth like her to kill someone? The poison was kicking in quite fast. His head pounded with pain, vision clouding with a purple hue, and ears ringing with a hissing sound. He was slowly losing sight, everything gradually went dark.

"I'm…. so sorry…." The sheriff whispered, closing his eyes, foam forming out of the mouth.

* * *

Dajorn knew what that warping noise was the moment he went to investigate those bell noises again. First in his dream and now in real life. This wasn't a coincidence. There are Dark spirits here, and not mere mindless ones seeking vengeance after death. No, these were ones that hunted for power, as he did all those ages ago. Were they sucked out of their places as well? For safety reasons, Dajorn asked if Carrie and Hershel had a basement of sorts, in which, they did. He handed Priscilla another white branch, telling her to hide and to not come out until he returned. After all, dark spirits wanted only one of two things: Humanity and souls. Both were plentiful in this place, but what concerned him more was what would happen if they got their hands on the blood of the Dark Soul? To complicate things, Jade already headed out to investigate, Dajorn can't afford to lose another kind person, not after all that's happened. They're the only ones who'd keep Priscilla safe, for they had understood their situation somehow. He quietly left the house and made his way to the nearest sound of commotion.

The familiar sound of magic urns being smashed and soul darts could be heard near the Sheriff's big office/old town hall.

Trying his best to keep a low profile, Dajorn crouched down to get a better look at who they were. From the looks of it, just a sorcerer. A great relief to him, they'd go down easy if he closed in and dodged any of those damnable sorceries. These types were tough opponents if one didn't have ample protection against magic. Although, beneath the magic caster, lay a body, dying in quick agony of toxic poisoning. It was the Sheriff, he must've let his guard down, a terrible mistake to make against Dark Spirits. They only want what they came for, not pity or mercy.

"The failed prodigy was called here too?" A whisper entered his ear, he turned around only to be struck in the face with the butt of a short-sword. Another fist struck his solar plexus, and a kick to the stomach, knocking him down to the ground. Dajorn looked up to see an old, disappointed face.

"A shame, you're no longer in your prime. Our leader believed that you were truly different, but now, he's gone. The gods are gone. And yet, you still live like a worm trying its utmost skill to wiggle back underground."

He squatted down, "So, where is it? the Dark Soul? I know that it's here. The two people I've questioned don't know anything of it." Tilting his head, Jade lay there, shaking violently with fear and pain. Her fellow faunus dead, blood pooling around the corpse.

"The Dark Soul isn't here, Alric. It never was."

The now named assassin sighed and looked to the female wizard. "Burn the houses down, we will find it. One way or the other."

She nodded silently and reached into her large satchel to pull out several black firebombs. Throwing them onto the roofs of each wooden house, the flames spread quickly and began their mindless destruction. Every villager running in panic wasn't helping either, Dajorn had to quickly deal with them and get to Priscilla.

"I assume that your fighting days are long past you as well? I see no armor, yet, I do see a dagger. You've really fallen from grace." Alric snickered slightly.

Roars could be heard from the forest now. No doubt the Grimm has finally arrived to annihilate any source of life.

Only moments were allotted before they'd be overwhelmed with the sheer amount there'd be. Dajorn was in no good equipment to deal with more than five of those Beowolves, as Jade and the others call them.

Dajorn got back up, his old bones aching once more. He unsheathed his trusty dagger from his waist and flicked it to the full size of a sword.

"You are a fool to challenge me in that state," Alric said, disappointment apparent in his voice.

Dajorn chuckled, "I've faced harsher odds, what makes my life a poor state?"

The two stared at each other for the longest time, Alric spoke to the wizard behind him, "Go. Find it, I will settle this myself."

She didn't even answer and left the scene, leaving Dajorn and Alric to their duel.

Two men, both belonging to a monstrous covenant, battling to the death in a place they don't even know. Quite the scene.

* * *

Everything was burning. Smoke billowed to the sky from all the houses, its noxious fumes ruining the fresh night, and devouring everything it touches.

Sounds of people screaming and Grimm roaring could be heard from above the basement. Priscilla tightly clutched the white branch again, recalling Dajorn's words of using it whenever those beasts get too close.

Carrie came rushing down the stairs, keys jangling in her hands. "Priscilla! Come on, we have to leave!"

The pale girl didn't move. She only gripped the white branch tighter and sunk her head lower.

"What's the matter!? We have to go, the whole house will come crashing down if you just sit there!"

"I must stay. Tis Dajorn's request." She replied in a low voice. Carrie groaned and made long strides towards the small red bedroll, grabbing Priscilla's forearm, "He'll take too long! You'll see him again, I promise, but right now we have to leave!" Dragging the protesting painter up the stairs where Hershel was outside the entrance. The wolf held his child bridal style, her expressions filled with absolute pain and terror. "Good, you got her. Get into the truck!" He placed Jade in the passenger seat, Carrie and Priscilla got into the back seats.

An Ursa blocked the path, standing on its hind legs and roared. Its back was left wide open to a barrage of homing soul mass.

"Who the hell is that?!" Carrie asked, pointing at the wizard. Not answering any questions, Hershel put the gear into drive, hoping the Grimm will deal with it.

A large blue spear came from the staff, piercing the truck with ease and putting it to a halt. "Shit!" He turned the keys again, only for it to stall and for the engine to make questioning noises.

The truck was flanked by three beowolves, all of them shaking it violently, then they saw the girl in robes.

She raised her staff to summon five crystallized homing soul masses and then took a drink of a blue flask before putting it away with great care. Those dark blue eyes of hers seemed to have popped out of their sockets, figuratively, of course. They weren't deceiving her. A girl in the back of the metal carriage has it. The Dark Soul!

All three beowolves lunged at her, only to be stopped in their tracks as each crystal sphere sped towards their heads, slamming against them like a hammer.

The Dark Soul would be in their grasp, and the strange animal people won't get in her way either. Alric would be pleased with this. A delicate smile graced this witch's face, they're so close to victory.

* * *

 **Ring. Ring. Ring.**

"Ehhh…. Weiss…. You'll actually go out with me? Wow…."

 **Ring. Ring. Ring.**

"Of course I'd like to dance with you…."

 **Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Jaune groaned and picked up the scroll with anger, "Alright! Whoever just ruined my chance of going out with Weiss, we're going to have a serious talk!"

The line went silent before the voice of Goodwitch spoke, "Mr. Arc, please refrain from speaking like that to me."

Jaune's expression switched from anger to fear. "Ms. Goodwitch! I'm so terribly sorry," He faked his chuckles awkwardly, "Um, so what's the occasion at this time of hour?" He looked to see the rest of Team JNPR waking up, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"I'm going to have to ask that you and your team ready up, there has been an incident with your mission…."

Everyone stood up from their beds, "What happened?" Jaune asked.

"The Grimm have attacked the village and…. The Sheriff isn't answering our calls. Professor Peach will accompany you as she has been notified of the incident as well. I've already prepared a bullhead for you all." She sighed, " I only hope that the worse hasn't happened."

 **That's the end of the 5th chapter! I hope that this hollow has pleased you. If so, yay! If not, then darn it all. I hope to see you all next Saturday and perhaps a few days soon since I will be making edits to the previous chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Hello again! A tad bit late, but fear not! Here is the sixth chapter of A Dark Soul & A Painter Within Remnant. Still, it warms my hollowed heart that more and more people are enjoying this story that just came to thought one day! You all have my sincerest of gratitude! When I see more people liking this, I skip happily and say "Yes yes yes, yes!" just like Pyrrha in Chibi. I hope you enjoy! Plus, criticism and reviews are welcome! **

**Also:**

 **Simple405: I'm glad that you're looking forward to this one's story! :D**

 **Gold Crown Dragon: Good to see ya again pal! ;)**

 **I don't own RWBY or Dark Souls.**

"Maybe we're all cursed… From the moment we're born..." - A certain masked knight.

Team JNPR was bewildered by the fact that Grimm had been swarming to their mission location. There were only two reasons as to state why that is: One, bandits attacking and causing a ruckus, thus leading Grimm to the location. Or two, something unexpected like Grimm randomly waltzing in. Either way, they had to get to the village fast and protect the villagers. Even if said villagers were quite hateful towards humans.

As they were walking out, Professor peach was already greeting them near the bullhead.

She was an odd teacher to be paired with, but unfortunately, she was the only professor around. Professor Oobleck (Doctor actually) is with Team RWBY on a trip to Mountain Glenn and Port is riding with Team CFVY.

Peach wore a half-buttoned up lab coat, a business skirt, and black dress shoes. Her pale pink hair that alludes to the color is tied up in a bun held together by a silver pen. Those red-pink eyes were protected by safety goggles with a red strap, which she insisted on wearing at all times.

"Team JNPR! I'm so glad to be of assistance to you all!" She was all smiles, "Come! The town is in dire need of help." Professor Peach power walked towards the bullhead, several vials of possible dust could be jangling from within the lab coat.

The huntsmen and huntresses-in training looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, isn't she enthusiastic about this..." Pyrrha added with a hint of awkwardness.

"Hey, at least she isn't as weird as Oobleck or…" Jaune looked forward, only to see Peach studying two vials of fire and ice dust, comparing them and smelling them?

"Are we sure that's Professor Peach?" Ren asked, "Because isn't it deadly to carry vials of dust so casually?" They remembered the story that Weiss told them about Ruby bumping into her and causing an explosion with dust.

"I like her!" Nora said out of the blue, skipping along the way. "I mean look at her, it's not like she's going to blow us all up and crash the bullhead along the way."

A small explosion could be heard and they all turned their heads to see Professor Peach's face covered in black soot and her hair in disarray.

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren looked back to Nora, with Jaune facepalming, "Look, don't jinx us just yet."

* * *

What can be seen through the smokey scene can only be described as a sort of feud between two old rivals. They circled around their makeshift arena in the village, both staring directly into each other's eyes. Alric unsheathed a secondary dagger from behind his waist, it was far more refined than the other gnarled one. Dajorn readied another pyromancy from his last few bits of focus, a combustion spell. If he were to be parried by that new dagger, the spell should keep him from being stabbed directly into the gut.

They stopped. Just for a few seconds before Alric broke the stalemate and rolled forward, slightly turning into clouds of smoke and reappearing again. He lashed out with multiple thrusts from both daggers, his stamina showing no signs of depleting at all. Of course, he'd have to be careful, Dajorn wasn't like those two buffoons that relied heavily on their strange force-field that was also linked to their stamina and well-being.

The old warrior back-stepped, making sure to find an opening within the flurry of stabs directed towards him.

He found it. Dajorn quickly made a feint, which Alric fell for and went in to stop for a parry, only to be surprised when Dajorn reared back his dagger, extending it to reach the target. It struck, managing to pierce his shoulder. Blood began to bleed out profusely. The old man pressed on, slashing away at the assassin's chest, his laboring breathes escaping him as he tried to remain tenacious.

Alric tried to get away and crush something within his hand, yet Dajorn wouldn't allow it. Dajorn rushed forward and tackled him into the wooden wall of a building, it broke and they landed into the dining room, smashing tables and chairs along the way. The tackler prepared to aim for the jugular, only for Alric to dodge it by moving his head to the right. The assassin reached for a small piece of cloth and motioned both hands into an x- shaped cross. Dajorn's eyes widened and back away, only to be thrown back out into the smoldering village by an invisible push of force. Their new arena was now in the open village square, some faunus corpses could be seen, mutilated and torn to shreds beyond recognition, except for a few faces torn off from the body.

Alric could be seen picking up both daggers and slowly walking out of the hole they both made.

"The Dark Soul will be ours." Alric said, "And there will be nothing to stop us."

Though, as he said that, a pack of beowolves prowled about from behind them. A couple on the rooftops and from a few ransacked houses.

"Beasts should stay well out of this." He said with irritation. Both himself and Dajorn readied their weapons against the Grimm.

* * *

"Go! Take Jade with you, I'll slow whoever that is down!" Hershel said, opening the glove compartment to reveal a worn pistol with one clip of dust ammunition.

Carrie protested but the sounds of hissing coming from the Wizard got closer, they looked back to see more of those crystal balls floating above their summoner.

"JUST GO!" He cried out, opening the truck door and getting the sorcerer's attention.

Carrie's eyes were filled with tears as she picked up Jade's unconscious body and made a run for it, Priscilla slowly behind, looking back to see the scene unfold.

Hershel shot at the sorcerer, they both made direct marks to the right shoulder and left leg. That strange contraption surprised said magic caster, who was caught unaware of the speedy crossbow-like weapon. It was only moments after that he realized the person he's facing didn't have an aura at all. But how is that possible? Without aura, she wouldn't be able to cast her power semblance...

A scowl could be seen on the Wizard's face as they approached closer. She raised her staff in a sword-like manner, and swiped to the right; a large blue sword came forth and slammed into him, pushing him up into the air and falling back down harshly. Opening up his eyes, the crystal balls bolted forth and struck him. Being hit by those felt like something was forcibly tearing down his own skin and soul; it hurt a lot more than it looked.

Priscilla stopped gazing and turned back, running as fast as she could back to Carrie, who was already deep within the forest. The night proved to be fatal as pitch darkness overtook the wilderness, it was advantageous to the faunus, but to the painter girl, she couldn't see naught but small bits of moonlight.

While they were running, a loud engine could be heard from above the forest. It sounded like a mean roaring siege engine to Priscilla, though to Carrie's ears, that was a bull-head. However, Carrie glanced to see the young girl putting her hands wherever she can in the darkness, calling out the wolf faunus' name in worry.

She put her daughter down for just a moment and ran back to the girl and grabbed her hand, startling her. "It's okay! It's just me," Carrie whispered, "C'mon, we have to get to somewhere safe."

* * *

"We're almost there," The bull-head pilot said, "But, there's a ton of smoke coming from the village itself."

"What?!" Jaune said, looking out to see the scene before them. The village was up in flames, dozens of bodies littered the area, and two people were fighting against a great deal of Grimm.

"Land us as close as you can to the village," Peach said with seriousness taking over her usual happy demeanor.

"What's the plan?" Ren asked, and they all looked at Jaune.

"Save as many people as we can!" He replied, everyone, nodding in agreement.

The pilot landed by the town hall, its mangled appearance ruined further by remains of the villagers.

Peach stopped them and spoke, "Okay, here's the plan: Ren and Nora, you two will help those men fighting the Grimm." She looked to Jaune and Pyrrha, "You guys will assist in taking care of any Grimm attacking the villagers, and I will go look for the Sheriff, find out if he's hurt or not."

They all went their separate ways.

* * *

The Grimm were evaporating. They showed a tough fight, but against such viciousness never before seen in a fighter on Remnant, the creatures of darkness didn't stand a chance. Both men were panting heavily, even more so for Dajorn, without that ring he treasured so long ago, this wouldn't have been so disadvantageous to him. After that onslaught, the two continued their fight. And things weren't working out so well for Dajorn, Alric proved to be far faster and precise with his strikes. To make things worse, he had the ability to cover his dodges with a ring that enabled him to turn into bits of smoke, that by itself was already troublesome.

"I see your state is proving to be more wearisome than it seems, you traitorous filth. I'll give you some acknowledgment for landing a few strikes, but alas, your time has finally come to an end." He flourished his daggers, "The Dark Soul will be mine."

He rolled towards his opponent, smoke left in his wake as he slashed left and right. Dajorn dodged them with strained muscles, begging him to stop and rest, but that wasn't an option here. He readied up once more, just a dagger in hand and a combustion spell at the ready.

They both charged at one another with the intent to kill.

Until...

"Stop!" A young boy intercepted between the two, his attire reminding them both of the easterners' way of dressing. Another stepped in, this one a girl with bright colors that made Dajorn's eyes hurt.

"What're you doing!? These people are dying and you're all fighting?!" Nora asked, showing a smidgen of seriousness which wasn't her character at all, which baffled Ren.

"Set aside your differences and-" She was cut off when the assassin initiated the fight again, only to be struck by a barrage of bullets to the torso by Ren.

More blood erupted from Alric, some coming from his mouth as well, "Strange weapon that you have there…" He coughed up more blood, "When we meet again… I'll take it off your corpse…" Alric looked to his rival, "And you… we will finish this and that Soul will be mine…"

He pulled out a small cloth and knelt down, whispering some words as a bright circle engulfed him. Shimmering in and out before fully disappearing into nothing.

Dajorn was the only one who knew that he may have used a humanity to heal and a miracle that granted the user to go back to a place that's safe or otherwise considered home. Though, he may have been transported a small distance away from the village instead of going back to Lothric. And from the looks of it, that was a wise move to leave. These huntsmen must be the ones Hershel spoke so highly of, warriors trained in the arts of protecting the people from Grimm and other threats.

Unfortunately, he was in no condition to leave and find Priscilla, his body would not comply.

"Please, get to the forest… my companion is with two others, they may be in danger…"

Ren grabbed the old man and put his arm around his shoulder, carrying him back while calling a bull-head along the way. "Search the forest, Nora. I'll join you shortly!"

"Got it!" The Valkyrie replied, bolting off into the forest.

Could the day get any worse?

* * *

Priscilla thought that the Wizard would've kept following them into the forest, but she looked back and saw her contemplating before waving the staff in a familiar fashion of the white branch. The Wizard disappeared into thin air and all that was left were the sounds of beowolves howling and Ursa roaring in the village. Though they hadn't worried about that right now, all that mattered was to get to safety! Carrie had to hold onto the small girl's hand and guide her while carrying Jade's spasming body. But at last, they found a hollow tree to hide in that laid onto the ground. The sounds of running could be heard before the sounds of a person was calling out to them presumably. "Hello! Anybody out there? If you can hear me! It's all right now!"

Carrie ran out with relief in her eyes, "Thank Oum, I never thought we-"

Slash. The sound of a swift and fast metal object went through something and it stopped Carrie's talking.

Her head fell to the ground, eyes wide with terror as blood spewed out from the severed body.

Priscilla looked back forth, Jade was still unconscious. The painter quietly motioned the gestures to use the branch and thankfully it covered Jade as well.

The figure crouched down and looked at the hollow log, squinting blue irises to see a thick blanket of wooden splinters and scraps layering it. A shame, she truly thought the girl with the Dark soul would be hiding with this animal creature.

'Must've ditched them to save herself.' the Wizard thought, standing back up. A second and deep voice conversed with her.

"Did you get it?" He asked, the Wizard shook her head and finally spoke in a soft tone, "A small girl is carrying it with her. I fear that she has fled and left these things to rot by themselves."

"Very well, we will track her down, but first we must leave this place." He kicked the corpse of the now deceased mother of Jade, "Those things you refer to have some strange ability to keep themselves safe. It is best if we don't face more than one of them."

Both footsteps crunched the grass as they walked away.

Once they left, Priscilla let go of Jade's shaking legs, was it not for that, they'd have been discovered.

"Uh, hello! Is a small girl out here?" Another young voice called out. Dread covered Priscilla's face as she scrambled away, doing her best of hiding herself and Jade by curling up into a ball. She won't fall for another trick like Jade's poor mother did.

"Your old pal is safe! He's really worried about you, ya know!"

'Dajorn?' Priscilla slowly crawled out to the edge of the log, peaking out from the opposite side that isn't by Carrie's dismembered head.

She saw through the small bits of moonlight a young girl wearing bright clothing and an obscenely large hammer.

"Ah, there you are! C'mon, let's go annnddd-" She glanced at the corpse of Carrie, "Let's just go…"

"Wait! Tis not just me, but a friend as well." She crawled out and pointed at Jade, "She's not well."

"Okay, I'll get her and you follow me! We're going somewhere safe!"

Nora bent down and grabbed Jade by the legs before heaving her up onto her shoulder. "Hey, wanna hold this while I carry your friend?" Nora held out the mini pink flashlight she used in the darkness, "It's pretty neat ain't it?"

Priscilla held it as tight as she did with the branch, "You said that my friend is safe, tis true?"

Nora scoffed, "Of course silly-goose! I wouldn't just say that if I didn't know, now did I?"

This confused Priscilla, silly gooses? What?

The two walked continued onward to the bull-head landing zone. There they saw the rest of Team JNPR and Professor Peach, among them, is Dajorn sitting back in the seat of the strange metal carriage. He smiled and got up from his seat and began walking to Priscilla, "I'm glad that you're safe."

"Thou art kind to worry about me… But," She paused, "Thine wounds… are you well?"

Dajorn chuckled, "I've faced far worse than a couple of cuts and scratches, Priscilla."

Their reunion was cut short when Peach interrupted them. "Forgive me, but we have to go. There will be more Grimm here shortly and I doubt any of us would want to face Nevermores."

"What about-"

"It'll be fine, Mr. Arc. I've informed Ozpin of the situation and he's already sent in recovery teams to help find any other villagers that are in the vicinity. Right now though, we should take these three to a disaster shelter set up in Vale. we hope to get more survivors soon.

Truth be told, there weren't many survivors, the guards of the village were no match for any of the Grimm, and many of the villagers had no means to defend themselves against those creatures of the evil.

The village is lost, even if they managed to get rid of the Grimm, there'd be nobody willing to stay here after all the carnage that's been endured.

* * *

 _Two days after the destruction of the Faunus village._

Jade's condition worsened ever since that strange man struck her with that blue substance which he applied after witnessing her aura. She was unable to use her aura to the fullest ability, it's as if the stuff took a part of her away. Weakness spread throughout her bones and muscles. Drowsiness was a recurring symptom and the small bits of seizures came here and there. The doctors didn't know what to do at all. Even after all that, she still doesn't know the fates of her parents, both murdered by two unknown strangers that wandered into their village and began killing people and lighting it all into flames.

As for Dajorn, he and Priscilla resided in a 'disaster shelter' or so its called within Vale's hospital, Saint Mercy. T'was an upgrade from a small town to a large city with more colors than Dajorn had ever seen before. All the citizens here wore clothing that many tailors would dream of making or wearing in that sense. Yet, he still felt guilt over Jade. It would seem that aromatic ooze does a great deal of damage over time to this aura that he keeps hearing about. Usually, he would use it against enemies that are covered head-to-toe in armor that he'd otherwise be unable to attack with normal weapons. The girl was lucky she wasn't hit with the dark…. Only the gods know what it'd do to the people here if that were the case.

Dajorn had to steel himself though, this world is doing something to his way of thinking. The Painter- Priscilla came first. The painting had to be finished. He still needs to get the rest of those in Firelink shrine to the painting, it's the only way out of the dreadful cycle. Everything else came as a secondary objective, no matter what. There's no way he'd lose everybody again to it, over and over and over.

"Mr…" A nurse had a clipboard, trying her best to pronounce his name, "Da-j-orn. Someone is wishing to speak with you."

"I'll be there in a moment. Stay here and be sure to never let anyone see it, okay?" He looked at Priscilla's eyes, and she nodded, hiding the small pigment of the Dark soul in a tiny coin bag.

He walked down the clean and white halls of the hospital, he heard beeping noises, wheels on portable beds squeaking, the occasional groans of people in pain from sickness or injury in rooms, and small talk between many of the people sitting in the waiting room. There he saw that Peach woman along with two guards wearing armor on their upper torso that had a white-grayish color to it. A helmet covered their eyes and most of their faces except for the mouth, for some strange reason. Black pants and a belt with a mini-crossbow and a black hilt for a sword, but no blade? One had red highlights lining the torso and helmet, while the other had blue. Next to them was another individual, this one represented more of an elegant, militaristic type of character. The most interesting part of him was not his neat white overcoat, rather the strange metal plate attached to his clean-shaven face.

"I take it you're this Dajorn?" He asked, his arms behind his back as he stepped forward, getting a better view of the supposed only sensible survivor.

The old man nodded, "I am," he looked between the two imposing guards, "Is something the matter?"

"I'm afraid so, Dajorn." The guards placed themselves on each side of Dajorn, placing a hand on his shoulders. "We're going to have a nice chat with you regarding your identity."

 **There's the end of the possibly longest chapter by far! I hope this decaying hollow has pleased you. If so, wonderful! If not, gee darn it. I hope to see you all again this upcoming Saturday! Have a wonderful time until the time comes. And don't get yer self-killed! Neither of us wanna see you go hollow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Hello again! Here it is, the seventh chapter of A Dark Soul & A Painter Within Remnant! I hope you enjoy! Plus, criticism and reviews are welcome! **

**Also:**

 **Guestman: "Remove thine hand." (I... uh... don't know what you mean there...) Glad you're looking forward to this story! :D**

 **Simple405: Indeed! A promise for Saturday! I intend to hopefully keep these true to their word! Enjoy pal ;)**

"How very quaint, pitying creatures that are beyond help." - A certain black-armored knight.

General James Ironwood was massively concerned about the two individuals that arrived with Jade, the only remaining survivor of her village. When the databases came to place, the lizard faunus child and this Dajorn never showed up at all in any of them. It is as if they popped out of thin air. The only possible scenario is these two possibly working with the hidden enemy that's hiding in Vale, he'll hopefully get answers through questioning the elderly man. Should he not speak, then Ironwood will have to use force. And he wasn't keen on using it, but to get results, it had to be done.

 _Hours prior to the visit of Saint Mercy Hospital._

"Ozpin, don't you at least think it's a little suspicious about those two? You can't just overlook a possibility that they're in cahoots with the enemy."

The professor of Beacon academy simply sipped his coffee as he looked outwards to the city of Vale from atop of Beacon tower.

"I would look at this possibility, James. But when I have an entire fleet of Atlas troops at my doorstep, I have reason to believe otherwise. I'm looking at it in a different angle, one that doesn't antagonize someone so fast."

"And what angle is that?" Ironwood asked, annoyed by Ozpin's antics of looking at things casually.

"Let's assume that they are nomads, or people living off the grid. It's not commonplace to see around Vale, but it is a scenario I'd like to look at."

The General scoffed, "And what about the two people that were murdered when the attack was taking place? The Sheriff and Mr. Hershel were both found dead, one poisoned by an unidentified agent and the other is also a great question."

Ozpin sighed, "And what can be said about it? I've read the reports, James. There's no need to reiterate them to me." He turned around to face his old friend, "The strange way that Mr. Hershel died is what concerns me the most." Ozpin sat down in his desk chair and rested his chin onto his hands. "All that could be discovered was a small cut from a sword, but that isn't what killed him, it's as if he died by something else entirely." Ozpin took another drink, pulling up his holographic screen, showcasing Hershel's dead body. "See how his back is bruised? And," he pulled up another photo, this one revealing where the body was found, "The ground is slightly indented."

"Where are you going with this, Ozpin?" Ironwood analyzed the photos.

The Headmaster paused for a few seconds to sip another drink of his coffee and zoomed in on the sword wound. "What I am saying is that it wasn't this or the fall, rather an unknown we have not uncovered yet. Plus, the only report coming from Mr. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie included an encounter with a second man battling against this," He paused to properly look at the name of the individual, "Dajorn after they eliminated a great deal of Grimm."

"And I intend to find out why Dajorn was fighting this second individual and ask him who started the fires. He may seem like a nomad, Ozpin, but that could be a coverup." Ironwood proceeded to walk towards the elevator.

"Please, don't do anything rash now, James."

The General scoffed once more, "I will do what is necessary, Ozpin." he entered the door and put his arms behind his back. The door closed and the Headmaster sighed with stress prevalent in his voice.

* * *

"Miss….." A blurry image of someone in a pristine white coat and bright lights came into view. The beeping noise of a heart monitor was heard, some footsteps and a rolling chair scraping against the white floor were also in the vicinity.

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Are…..uo…..o...ay?" The voice said, "Do…..ou…..eed…..thing?" It asked, but Jade couldn't discern anything it said.

Soon, flashes of that hooded man popped into her head.

The way he turned into smoke and appeared behind them so quickly, it wasn't right. The other faunus, Cooper tried to strike at the man, but he swatted the machete out of his hand and viciously thrust that barbed dagger straight into his gut, if only he stopped there, but he didn't. That assassin pushed him downward, digging that dagger ruthlessly more into his stomach.

It shouldn't have ended like that….

* * *

"How is the patient doing?" The nurse asked, holding a tray of food, the doctor shook his head, "She's somewhat awake now, but I doubt she can hear us clearly." His slim figure slid the rolling chair he was from to a computer, which he typed in quick succession.

"What's more confusing is her aura isn't functioning anymore. If this keeps up, she may be losing it permanently."

 **. .**

The two looked at the heart monitor to notice it's increasing at an alarming rate, Jade started to hyperventilate.

"She's panicking! Quick, get a sedation now!" The doctor ordered, trying to calm the wolf faunus down while the nurse looked for a needle to sedate the patient.

* * *

"Where is it? The Dark Soul." The assassin asked again, his figure slowly enveloping the doctor, who was doing his best of reassuring her it will be okay.

To Jade, she was in full panic, seeing that monster again.

"Tell me where it is, and your death will be less painful." He asked again. She didn't reply to him, "Then you are of no use to me alive." The murdered aimed his dagger at her and she closed those tear-filled eyes.

In reality, the nurse was administrating a sedative, which calmed the poor girl down. Whatever caused such trauma to her, it's probably not something anyone at her age should ever witness.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Dajorn asked once more, the General replied the same answer, "As I said when we get there, you will know."

"May I have a talk with my daughter before we leave?" The old man checked behind him to see Priscilla sitting in a chair, swinging her legs while staring about the area.

General Ironwood sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Make it quick."

Dajorn thanked the General. He briskly walked to Priscilla, who smiled upon seeing him again, "Back again so soon?" She noticed the distress on her companion's face, "Doth something trouble thee, Dajorn?"

He sat next to her and spoke in a whisper, "When I leave with those men, you will stay with Jade, I fear she is the only one who can attribute to our story and make it more sensible to these people."

Her smile faded and she agreed, "Be safe." She said as Dajorn walked back to General Ironwood. Professor Peach spoke, "Well, I'll leave you four two it. I'll make a visit to Doctor Pearson, see what could be said about the toxic agent found in the Sheriff's body."

"You do that, we'll take our time," Ironwood said with a stern face as always.

* * *

Team JNPR had been on edge ever since the village incident. They all shared the same thoughts, why did it happen? Did those two men cause it, Dajorn and the hooded man?

"Jaune," Pyrrha placed her hand onto his back, "we did all we could, but…."

"You don't get it, we were too late…." Jaune replied, "All those people…." Scenes of mutilated corpses and Grimm ravishing any living being were seen in his imagination.

"Pyrrha's right, Jaune. There was nothing else we could've done." Ren added. He too is mind-boggled by a quick turn of events from shadowing a sheriff to a whole village burned to the ground and Grimm infesting its area now.

Ren continued, "We're going to go visit those three that survived, do you wanna come?"

"You guys go on ahead, I'll join you in a bit, I just need some time alone, if that's okay," Jaune responded, his voice filled with depression.

"Sure, we'll be at the Saint Mercy's hospital, it's not too far from the city square." Ren said, "C'mon Nora, and Pyrrha?" He saw Pyrrha hesitating to leave Jaune alone, but she slowly joined them.

"Coming, and Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, in which he lifted up his head, "It'll be alright, I'm sure those who are missing will be fine."

"I hope so too, see you guys there."

* * *

While being escorted to another one of the flying metal carriages, albeit this one looked far more elegant and battle-ready than the previous one, Dajorn got a better look at this amazing city of life and beauty. Everything had a dash of bright color to it, the likes of which he'd never seen before, and for every grandeur city he's been to, they've always been fallen and ruined beyond repair. What caught his attention more was a familiar object in an antique store that they passed by, something that he hadn't seen since the age of Lordran. He'll come back to it when the time comes.

"After all this, I never got your name, sir-"

"General James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy and soon to be Head of Security for this year's Vytal Festival."

Staring up into the sky, Dajorn could surmise that those vessels in the air and these soldiers are no doubt Ironwood's.

"Moreover, the only knowledge of you, a complete unknown was in the proximity while battling someone within the burning village. Care to tell me why that is?" The grip of the two guards handling his shoulders tightened.

"I don't know who it was." Ironwood's eyes narrowed, "He attacked the village out of hateful spite or anger. I simply did what was needed to, defeat the man who raised enough commotion to attract those beasts."

"We'll see if that changes once we get back onto my ship," They all stopped when a fancy, well-guarded car parked near the street. "Escort him to the bull-head and take him to the 'talking' area on the ship." Ironwood put great emphasis on the 'talking area,' "I'm going to contact Ms. Schnee about making arrangements here."

"Understood, General Ironwood sir!" They both said simultaneously whilst saluting him.

He opened the door and took the seat in the middle, opening up his scroll and Winter's face appeared on it, however, that was all that could be seen before the car drove away.

"Come along, old timer, we ain't got all day for you to mope around and look astonished." The red guard told Dajorn, "The sooner we get you to the General's ship, the sooner I and this guy get to check out this club, so get a move on it!"

Dajorn had other plans than to comply with these men, he just needed a distraction.

A large rumble could be heard and the ground shook beneath them.

Amazing how luck never seems to leave the old man's side, no matter how far his journeys go.

* * *

Priscilla got a few scowls from a few of the people in the waiting room, why did they hate her? What had she done to accrue that attitude? Unfortunately for her, she doesn't know that there aren't much faunus sympathizers here, the only compassionate ones would be the staff thankfully. She did as she was told, to stay by Jade's side and wait til Dajorn returns, he always does, doesn't he?

Upon arriving at the room that Jade was in, there were a few visitors waiting at the door. They were the ones that saved them from the village, she only remembers the orange haired one, who was so lively and full of happiness. Next, to her, a girl with red hair and wearing the closest thing to armor in this world, and lastly a boy with a pink streak of hair.

"Oh, it's you! The girl with such pretty white hair! Nice to meet ya again!"

"Tis nice seeing thee as well. I don't think we've acquainted much further after the village. What are thine names?"

"You kinda speak funny, buuutt I'm Nora Valkyrie! And this here is,"

"Lie Ren," He finished for her.

"And I'm Pyrrha Nikos, a pleasure to finally meet you. May we ask your name?"

"Tis Priscilla, just Priscilla. My companion, Dajorn…." She looked back at the waiting room to see if he's still there, but alas, no one but random strangers. "Is with a few others at the moment."

"Would you mind if we all sit down and chat for a while?" Ren asked, in which the Painter nodded happily, "Yes, I'd like that."

The group gathered around the bed of Jade, who was still unconscious from the sedative, each of them used uncomfy chairs, except Priscilla, whom grew rather fond of the spinny and rolling chair that Doctor Pearson used.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where are you and Dajorn from exactly?" Pyrrha questioned, quite curious about the mysterious two who don't seem to really belong in an entire village of people who hate humans.

"We're from a cold, gentle place called Ariandel. Tis in…." She thought about what Dajorn said to Carrie and Hershel when they asked him the same thing. "Atlas." Her eyes were avoiding Pyrrha's. She wasn't a really good liar, there was nobody to really lie to in the cathedral.

"Atlas? I'm pretty sure some have already said this to you, but you two are a long way from home," Pyrrha chuckled nervously.

"Indeed we are, but Dajorn refers to us as travelers, he cares for me as I seek places to paint, but when Jade found us, all my tools were broken when we were attacked by the Grimm." She decided to mix half-truths into the story, better that way. However, she'll have to tell Dajorn about this new story of their supposed lives. It just doesn't sit right with her to be saying these silver-tongued lies, but Dajorn insists t'will be for the best.

"You're a painter! Does that mean you're famous?" Nora asked out of the blue, "Oh, then hold on!" She scrambled for her scroll and furiously typed away at it, before revealing a rather decadent and poor excuse of a painting in Priscilla's opinion.

The painting showed a blotch of yellow with stick figures holding swords and shields and with text saying "Victory!"

"You must know Baron Canary's work!" Ren facepalmed and tried not to associate himself with it.

"I… uh…" Priscilla looked between Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren before finally laying eyes back onto the horrible drawing that would've befitted a proud child.

To Nora's knowledge, Baron Canary, or Canary Miles is a worldwide phenomenon of a painter who somehow managed to make it to the big leagues with his awful paintings that even children could surpass if they wanted to. But Nora stumbled upon it via the interwebs and was a 'little' intrigued by it.

"I'm afraid that I've never seen such…." She looked behind Nora's giddy grin to see Pyrrha and Ren waving their hands to say something nice.

"A masterful painting before or the painter himself…," Priscilla said with shyness of not wanting to burst Nora's bubble of glee.

"I know right! I'm sure he'll stay as the best painter in the world!" Nora cycled through more horrendous drawings.

Priscilla for the first time pouted just for a brief moment before anyone noticed and wished to eagerly show how great of a painter she is, but now isn't the time. Someday she will though!

Knock. Knock.

On the doorframe, stood Jaune, scratching his head in awkwardness, "Hey everyone, mind if I join you?"

"Of course, Jaune! It's not a birthday party!" Nora said, "Though it is a get-well-soon kinda deal." She looked at the sleeping form of Jade once more.

"Hi there, I'm Jaune Arc, the team leader of everyone here." He motioned for a handshake and Priscilla almost kissed it like with Jade, and instead shook it gently.

"Greetings, I'm Priscilla, tis wonderful to meet you all, and I'm sure Jade would appreciate it as well." She rested her hand onto Jade's.

The whole hospital shook with a thunderous shake and the ground beneath them did so as well. Soon, a loud eruption of something breaking into chunks and falling down to the ground came and the sounds of roars and screaming could be heard from the waiting room.

"Looks like we'll have to talk later! Nice meeting you, Priscilla! Team, let's go!" Jaune ordered as they all ran out of the hospital room, waving goodbye to the young painter.

Running outside, citizens of Vale were fleeing from the courtyard, where Grimm poured out like water to a broken dam.

* * *

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Dajorn made a run for it while the guards were busy gaping at the scene of Grimm infesting the courtyard.

His efforts lie not in saving these people, no they had the power to do that themselves. They lay in keeping Priscilla safe and ensuring the painting to be finished at all costs.

He kept running, at least he was until an Alpha Beowulf blocked his path, howling at him and showcasing razor-sharp claws, ready to disembowel him at a moments notice.

Unsheathing the regular form of the Aquamarine dagger, Dajorn prepared himself. He may be old, but he'd be damned to let a dark wolf that would've made Sif chortle stop him on his way to Priscilla.

Small dragon-like creatures, three of them he counted joined in on the small fight, their maws lined with sharp teeth.

Dajorn looked around to see if there was anyone watching him. Nobody ought to notice if he used it here, would they?

No. They're all busy fighting their own battles. Besides, it'll keep him alive, that's what matters.

The Dark hand formed in his left palm, that familiar sense of hunger which came with it. He had to ignore it, to use its other benefit: Acting as a shield.

Never again will he use it to steal away life, it won't happen again. It shouldn't.

 **There's the end to this chapter! I hope this hollow who has a grasp of humanity has pleased you. If so, wonderful! If not, darn it all. I hope to see you all again on the next Saturday! Don't get yer self-killed, neither of us wanna see you go hollow now, like me...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Well, this is quite embarrassing. It seemed as though this wretched hollow had died, but came back tenacious as ever! Forgive me for my long absence, academic work puts a toll upon one's mental fortitude to do anything creative over these past few weeks. Plus, I fear my ability to create this interesting story has faltered quite a bit, so expect some errors here and there (Probably).**

 **Also:**

 **Guestman: Ahhh, *Bows head and kisses the mud off thine boot* I must apologize as this lowly hollow has overseen the meaning of thine text. Glad you enjoyed! ;)**

 **Simple405: I never was able to play Demon's Souls, which has been my goal ever since I finished the Dark Souls trilogy as well as Bloodborne. Hopefully, I'll find a way to completely finish the long journey of Miyazaki Sama's glorious franchise. I'm thankful that you are enjoying this story!**

 **FerunaLutelou: I am thankful for your criticism, but I must admit that this hollow is more or less "uninsightful" when it comes to creating this growing story and keeping track of the RWBY story as well. I plan to gain a better understanding and ensure that things will make more sense along the way.**

"We are feeble vessels, with feebler souls." - A certain Monarch.

Dajorn's dagger had embedded itself into another eye socket of those lizard-like Grimm, and that Beowulf wasn't too happy about its prey being so evasive.

He'd occasionally glance at the many young fighters defending the courtyard from these abyssal creatures. Their weapons built entirely for defeating Grimm, it astounded him on how they transformed into other things. If he's lucky, he'd find one laying around sometime soon, though that'd be unlikely. He blocked a lunge from more of those small, annoying two-legged creatures with his Dark hand.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were the only ones at the scene, and it wasn't looking pretty; Grimm began pouring out of the breach like water.

It was only Ruby that spotted a lone person fending off an Alpha Beowulf by himself, four Creeps surrounded him as well. A strange transparent, murky-red circle enshrouded his left hand. And in the right…. A knife?

Without even thinking of what'd happen next, she used her speedy semblance and appeared to use a whirlwind motion; pushing back the Creeps that attempted to get closer. The old man looked surprised, bewildered even at such incredible speed. Ruby swiped Crescent rose to the left, instantly defeating fodder at best, whereas Dajorn tried to maintain stamina and block vicious claws.

Ruby spun and transformed her scythe into its alternate heavy caliber sniper mode, and shot twice into the Alpha's chest cavity. The beast's insides splattered out and fell back slowly.

The young little reaper was curious to Dajorn, she wielded a mighty weapon with ease and dexterity. Though thinking about it isn't going to solve things, he had to get back to Priscilla. No doubt that Mr. Ironwood's soldiers would be looking for him, luckily they were foolish enough to gaze at the breach for so long.

Not even saying thanks, Dajorn bolted off towards the direction of the Hospital. His savior looked confused, but she shrugged and headed back into battle. Oblivious to the fact that she just let go a possible enemy and prisoner of Atlas.

* * *

Professor Ozpin checked the feeds of the Vale News Network, where the news reporter/anchorwoman Lisa Lavender spoke of the atrocities that were currently occurring in downtown Vale.

He sighed and took another long sip of his coffee, already recognizing Team RWBY and JNPR at the helm of this firefight. The council and Glynda will no doubt never stop berating and running off his ear about letting a first-year team of students take on an advanced mission meant for more experienced and older teams.

Luckily for them, Port and Team CFVY arrived at the head of the scene. The four members jumped out of the bullhead and straight into battle. Velvet and Fox going head-in, leaving Coco to walk slowly towards her main target. As for Yatsuhashi, he was standing still, awaiting a group of beowolves to surround him. Unsheathing a great sword and slamming it into the concrete, creating a large ground pound that sent the unsuspecting Grimm flying. Next, Fox and Velvet combated a few Grimm before an Ursa Major came onto the field. The man with bladed tonfa dashed towards it, doing a backflip kick that launched it upwards, then dealing a flurry of slashes and sending it off with an explosion.

Dajorn's fleeing eyes got a small glimpse of a girl smacking aside those dastardly strong beowolves with a box. Wherever this Remnant is, he certainly knew that these warriors-in-training would've made short work of him if he made an enemy of them. Loud, obnoxious noises would swarm the skies, and to Dajorn's bad luck, more of those flying pieces of metal flew high above. No doubt they were from Mr. Ironwood. Although, he had to give some credit and respect to the royally dressed man. He had a whole army of metal machinations, somewhat competent soldiers, and airborne metal carriages that even the dragons 'may' have been wary of at his disposal. Dajorn could only imagine what it'd be like to face him in combat.

* * *

Something didn't feel right with Cinder currently. Every now and then, her heart would skip a beat and her soul felt irritated. Even her aura flashed repeatedly like it would when responding to damage. Emerald and Mercury noticed this but feared that she'd berate them for worrying about something that she'd take care of by herself. She sent her two followers to deal with a few of the Grimm, Mercury going first with his signature kicks to the jaws of the dark beasts, and Emerald swiftly gunning down beowolves with her revolver-sickles before lashing out with said sickles against an Ursa Major. As for Cinder, she left to think just a bit more on what's happening to her.

It wouldn't be possible that her soul is rejecting the fall maiden's power, would it? Cinder would ask her mistress about it when she has the time. Right now, her mind shifted to the plan making a few changes, yet it should work out in the end. Roman will be captured, and they will have a great ally of the White Fang assisting them. Soon the fall of Beacon shall be at hand. All they had to do was wait.

* * *

Priscilla's little pouch, which carried the pigment of the Dark soul hummed and vibrated with intensity. It beat like a heart would, like responding to something and forming small prickling spikes through the cloth in which it was kept in. The girl wouldn't think much of it and simply set it upon the counter adjacent to Jade's bed. Basking in the silence of the establishment, well… almost silent, the beeping noises kept annoying Priscilla and she wished to stop it. Alas, the contraption that made it was hooked to Jade, so it'd be wise not to.

* * *

"Dreams usually mean something is going on in your life, have you ever heard of that?"A female voice asked Jade. She tried to speak but nothing came out. It's as if she's been turned on mute by a remote.

This disembodied voice asked the same question and added some strange scenery into the mix.

The air felt like a chilling bite of winter. Deep snow covered Jade's ankles, getting into her shoes and socks and small bits of snowflakes fell from the grieving sky.

Beyond this snow-covered land stood a lone figure standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking a vast, wonderful frozen lake. Next to said figure was a church, or a well-worn, desolate looking one for that matter.

The figure wore an intricate set of old armor, one battered and beaten beyond all repair. That's all she could see from the silhouette. Jade tried to get through the deep snow and speak to this figure, but her body refused to move.

"An old friend of mine once said that the sun was as glorious as…." The voice got muffled by a loud screech. "Now….." It was blocked out once again by some creature behind them. She wanted to look but was unable to turn her head or move her body into the direction it came from.

"Maybe….. ou….. Or….. rn…. Will…. Nd….. A…. Way to end it…." The voice's speaking was muffled not by the loud screech, but as if Jade's ears were being pulled down into the water and coming back up. As for the sky, the frozen tears stopped and revealed an eerie image of something that covered the beautiful sun.

Everything vanished after that. At least not until the voice said one last thing to Jade as she sunk deep into the snow's grasp.

"It will happen here too."

The dream ended swiftly after she sunk into nothingness.

* * *

Dajorn rushed past all the staff of the hospital and quickly got to Jade's room. He looked between the now still sleeping incapacitated Jade and Priscilla.

"We have to leave, I fear that this isn't the place for us." He grabbed the pouch off the counter that held the Dark Soul and handed it to Priscilla.

Dajorn looked outside, hoping that none of Ironwood's soldiers had followed him. Priscilla tugged on the sleeve of his jacket; he looked back and saw her pointing at Jade.

"I know that she's done a great deal for us, but we must leave." She frowned a slight bit at that. "We will come back for her when she's in better health." Priscilla hesitated in saying something, yet agreed nonetheless.

They were greeted with heartfelt 'farewells' by the staff (If you call 'Please, stop and explain why you were with General Ironwood!' A heartwarming farewell.) Those people were met with a stoic face that towered over them, which, in turn, ceased all forms of a human barricade.

It'd be a short walk back to the outskirts of Vale's city, it's better to be free than a prisoner by this city's paranoid security. Additionally, the Grimm commotion had come to an end, yet there were more Atlas ships flying overhead just in case. Dajorn and Priscilla had to be discreet while traversing Vale's city. While they were walking, Dajorn got a glimpse of that antique store again. He smiled in reminiscence and that happy moment faded when he remembered who wielded such a grandiose weapon. The many spikes, insect-like shells, and the signature handle instilled a sense of pride and sorrow within the old man's journeys. He had lost it within the abyss when he faced the four kings, is this where it had landed? Only the chaos-formed Quelaag had used it to try and murder him with it. He remembered a bare-skinned woman accompanying him, only to melt and disintegrate into the lava she spewed out from her demon-thing.

Dajorn contemplated on stealing it, but that would cause locals to come running and stopping him. He didn't want to dirty his hands of innocent blood, but he required a better weapon to keep the Painter alive.

The already tired knight sighed.

'It is the only way.' He thought as he trudged on into the store. The store chime ringing as he entered, yet another interesting item caught his eye. What surprised him even further than Quelaag's weapon was what the owner had hung up above the store register. A crude looking bow made out of indefinable tree bark and was as tall as he was. Only one respectable blind knight came to mind when this bow was in view.

Dajorn's smile bore happiness and sorrow.

 **And there's the end of this chapter! Perhaps this hollow is beginning to wither away into the endless abyss that is nothing. I hope this chapter has pleased you. If not, then darn! If so, great! We shall see if all of us meet again next Saturday on this mundane Sunday. Regardless, don't go hollow, nobody wishes to see it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Still here? Hand it over. That thing, your immeasurable patience. For my own studious sake. Okay! References aside, I am so sorry for the long wait. Waiting since the beginning of February astounds me that you're all here. Probably... Regardless, I've returned from being woven into laziness and academic work. Just a fair warning as before that it has been an ungodly amount of time since I've written for creative purposes, so there'll probably be some mistakes here and there. Without this hollow interrupting your beloved time reading, enjoy!**

 **Also:** **I don't own RWBY or Dark Souls. They belong to their owners!**

 **OutL0ud: Thank you for your compliment! It makes me happy ;)**

"I am powerless, but I will do all that I can. Please… Save us all… Please." - A certain Firekeeper.

Team RWBY couldn't believe the events that had occurred to their fellow members of JNPR. Were it not for the damned mission in Mtn. Glenn, perhaps they could have helped them save a lot more lives back in that Faunus village.

It was only after the Breach that Ruby and her team heard of JNPR's involvement in something that no first-year team should've witnessed. As for Jaune, he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for not having enough strength to eliminate the Grimm that swarmed the area. Had he at least been able to smite down more than just two minor beowolves and an Ursa, maybe those Faunus would've been alive. Yet, they lay deep beneath the earth, with their lives stolen by another soulless creature of darkness.

Both teams were gathered up in JNPR's dorm, where they either sat upon the beds or stood with arms crossed on the chest. The room itself was deathly quiet, and nobody had the courage to say anything else. Not even Nora could cheer everybody up. Everyone was in their own head, contemplating with mixed feelings of regret, sadness, fear, or even anger.

Thankfully, Pyrrha broke the silence that felt like hours by asking Jaune a question. All eyes went to him and her alone.

"How about we go back to the hospital and see how Jade's doing? We never got to fully introduce you to young Priscilla."

Her leader stood up from his bed and looked out towards the window next to their dresser. He saw his reflection within the mirror, only marred by the bright lights of Vale city. Remnant's moon looking overhead with its shattered appearance.

He sighed and cast his gaze downward, "Okay."

"Would you guys like to join us?" Ren asked, leaning off the wall near the doorway.

Weiss answered for the rest of RWBY, "Yes. I believe we'd all like that." She gave a slight comforting smile to Jaune.

* * *

The moon kept him on edge. It always did, no matter how calm it looked to others. His eyes always felt the need to squint and stare directly at its shattered image. Still, that was only the second thing he kept his mind on. His thoughts always pertained to the Dark Soul of Man. How its sublime calling echoed throughout his entire being. It made him furious after what his sorceress companion told him what she saw. A painter held onto the pigment, one from Ariandel no doubt. But why? Why waste such a powerful soul on something as worthless as a painted world that will wither away in time? Why not use it for something else entirely?

Beside him, the female sorceress' hand was upon the forehead of an innocent looking man. His flailing arms desperately grasping the cloth covered arms with the intention of breaking it. Behind him, a woman and a child of no older than eight sit on wooden flooring with fear plastered onto their faces.

To the sorceress, once she activated the dark hand, the ecstasy of many powerful souls flowed through her. These people possessed something that all dark spirits craved. Souls filled to the brim with absolute power. Along with that, the man, whose face began to wrinkle felt nothing other than a sharp tugging pain. His heart felt like it was continuously pounding away as if under cardiac arrest. The meat under his skin burned, like hot coals were placed beneath it. Muscle and sinew drained away; toned muscles and well-built physique wilted into nothing.

The mother and child witnessed as their loved one deflated like a meat balloon.

Alric towered over them, a barbed dagger in hand. He twirled it with glee but kept a calm face and demeanor about the situation.

"We were merely asking for lodging," he paused and gestured towards the dead man's weapon, "once I heard the talk of retrieving an ax, I felt offended."

"B-but…." The mother stuttered.

"But what?" Alric replied, looking back to see that his companion had finished and tossed the now hollowed corpse like a ragdoll aside. She took a few moments to clench and her hands, trying to calm the nerves after feeling such vigor.

"You've…. Got blood… on you…." She pointed with a shaky finger.

Her husband's murderer glanced at his apparel and stared back at her. "I fail to see how that's an issue. This could be my blood." He sighed, "This could've been avoided if you had just let us stay here until morning. Now look where your actions have taken you, or rather more specifically, your husband's actions."

 _Ten minutes earlier._

"Daddy, look what I made!" A little girl in pajamas happily showed her father a crayon drawing of him, her, and mother holding hands and smiling. The ground they stood on was asymmetrical and colored a deeper green in some parts, showing some form of haste in its creation.

"That looks amazing, sweet pea!" He looked at it and chuckled at one part of her drawing. "I think your mother would disagree on her hairstyle there."

"What about my hair?" She arrived from the kitchen, placing down plates of steak, rice, and green beans down onto the small dining table.

Teal eyes glanced at the stick figure that was supposedly hers, which had pointed arrows instead of naturally curly hair. Plus the dress was all wrong in her opinion; anything of a dress that looked more like a plastic bag covering your entire body is a big no-no.

"At least I'm taller than your father!" She grinned, earning a burst of laughter from both treasures of her life.

"Let's eat shall we?" He asked, however before they were about to dig in, the small child raised her a hand stopped both of them from eating.

"Can I say grace before we eat?! Can I?! Can I?!" The second set of tiny teal eyes eagerly looked back and forth between her father and mother.

The dad shrugged, "What the heck, I got the time."

"So do I," the mother added.

"YAY! Okay: Dear Oum, I want to ask you to really bless my family tonight with amazing luck. I hope that they will live a long life together with me, maybe even past a hundred. And… umm, to meet new friends along the way, and that my Mom and Dad don't ever fight. Amen."

"Amen-"

 **Knock. Knock.**

"Coming! Go ahead, eat. I'll get the door." The man said, kissing his daughter on the forehead, "That was good sweetie." He backed out of his chair and headed towards the door.

"Mmm!" She replied and got a mouthful of rice.

 **Knock. Knock.**

"I said coming!" He opened the door and saw two estranged figures waiting. One stared blankly off into the sky, a woman by the looks of it. And the one knocking, a tall man with blackened robes and a mask that covered abyss-colored eyes.

Getting a whiff of the man in front of him, he stunk of dried blood and rot.

'Maybe they encountered Grimm.' The father thought, 'No….' he got a quick glance at his weapons. They were caked in blood, and Grimm blood would've evaporated by then.

"Greetings." He spoke in a deep voice, "My companion and I require a place to stay. Would you be so kind as to allow us to rest here till morning?"

"I uh…." The man paused to stare deeply into this hooded figure's eyes. Crickets and the occasional bristling of wind were the only sources of sound outside.

"Who is it, darling?"

"Ish it ze mew fwends I athed for!" His daughter said, mouth full of steak and rice.

"Hold on! Give me a second!" He turned his head towards his family and went back to his current guest. "Forgive them, we're just now getting ready for supper. May I have a moment to speak with my wife?"

"Take all the time you need," The hooded man said.

"Thank you. It'll be just a quick minute." He left the door open and quickly strode over to his wife and child. "I need you two to head on into our bedroom and stay there! Got it?" He whispered. "Can you get my ax?"

"Why what's wrong?" His wife asked in concern. Her eyes looked behind him and saw two people looking over him.

"A shame. I truly thought that a peaceful solution would've worked. Oh, well. Do what you wish with the man. I intend to have a little chat with his betrothed."

The petite girl who looked like a teen nodded and proceeded to grab the husband's face when he looked back.

 _Present time_

"This could have been avoided, but now? There's no need for you to stay here any longer either." His hand glowed the same hue as it did for the sorceress. He grabbed a fistful of her curly locks of hair. Pulling the mother away from her child, who had been crying in the corner of the room.

"P-please…. H-have…. M-mercy!" The mother cried out, clawing at his arm to no avail.

"Once I'm done with you, she will be next. Do not fret. I will let her see you one last time." He looked to his companion, who had finished calming down from her extraction of the man's soul. "Grab the child, she will suffer along with her mother."

The mother realized what he had meant by that. Her little Skye would watch as she slowly suffered in pain and wither into a dried corpse, and after that, she'll experience the same horrifying fate.

"N-no! No! Please! She's just a child! Don't do this!" She flailed as best as she could. It was in vain, her strength was waning. Her vision blurring by tears. The last thing she saw was that monster of a girl holding her daughter's head straight, a pale-white light enveloping her tiny skull.

* * *

The sorceress couldn't really describe how she felt about assisting in killing a child that hadn't possessed the chance to experience life to the fullest. Their corpses lay in the corner, hollowed out with the trademark wrinkly and discolored skin tone. In exchange for their deaths, she and Alric were able to glean a tad bit of the power that these amazing people possessed. Pure ecstasy is what should describe how one felt during the absorption of the strange ethereal shield they had surrounding their persons.

Of course, she couldn't ease the anger that radiated from her companion. There he sat in the chair facing the fireplace. Its embers flickering away into the air.

"Remember, these people are nothing more than abundances of power. They could've stopped us at any time they wanted. Yet they didn't. Mourn not for their death, but for the loss of what we're currently focused on." He addressed her with a growl in his voice.

"Yes, Alric…" She looked off into the window overseeing the rich forest full of life, beauty, and peace.

* * *

"Sooo, who's this Priscilla?" Yang asked, curious about the strange girl that the three members of JNPR met at St. Mercy's hospital.

"She's a bit on the strange side," Pyrrha replied, in response, team RWBY stopped and stared at her with confusion.

"Whaddya mean?" Ruby asked before gasping, "Is she like the shy type of Blake that won't let me get _that_ book that's supporting her bed type of strange? Or mean and sometimes nice, but also not during studying time type of strange Weiss?" She whispered to Pyrrha while glancing at said teammates.

"Hey!" Weiss said in the background.

Blake whistled not so innocently while looking away from Ruby as if trying to look inconspicuous.

"She's not at all like that. Priscilla is more or less-"

"An aspiring painter! Much like Baron Canary!" Nora interrupted, her partner Ren, sighed with a facepalm. "What? It's true, isn't it? Isn't it?!" She shoved the same horrifying art on her scroll to Ruby's eyeballs.

"Wha.. I… Uh…." Ruby didn't bother looking at the thing that can't be considered art, much less a work of imagination. Instead, she tried looking to her teammates, who had since abandoned all hope for her in this particular shenanigan of Nora's many outbursts.

Ren grabbed Nora's shoulders and pried her off of Ruby, "What Pyrrha means is that while Nora's addition about Priscilla being a painter is indeed true, she has a strange way of speaking."

"Strange way of speaking? What?" Ruby asked, "Does she have very big words that don't have much in a conversation then?"

"So, like Weiss basically?" Yang added, getting a glare from the heiress herself.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you can't understand the meanings of words like reciprocate or lavish!"

"I think you're proving their point," Blade said. The ice queen scoffed and threw her hands in the air, a frustrated glare tainted her face. "Unbelievable!"

"Not so much as using unique vocabulary words, but rather possessing an old way of speaking." Ren continued. "She talks with 'thou, thine, doth.' Much like Knights of the past did."

They continued walking down the busy streets of downtown Vale. It had only been two days since the breach, yet everyone continued on their daily lives as if the damned thing hadn't even happened. There were waves of conversations going around, cars going by, and the occasional smell of restaurants' foods wafting through the air.

By the time the teams got to their intended destination, Team JNPR mostly was disappointed that Priscilla, as well as her guardian, left without even saying anything. The doctors and nurses had told them of how Dajorn simply barged in, sweat profuse on his face as if he'd been running the whole time, grabbed Priscilla, and got the hell out of dodge.

On the flip-side, Jade was recovering remarkably well after Dajorn and Priscilla left. Her random habits of panic lessened, but she was diagnosed with PTSD. Whatever happened in her village left quite an impression of fear.

Team JNPR can attest to the events of the Faunus village. Nobody should have to witness what the Grimm can do to those unlucky victims, especially first years.

Doctor Pearson was happy to know that the poor girl would at least have company after waking up.

He showed them to her room, the sounds of the heart rate monitor still beeping. A television was on and placed above in the ceiling's corner, showing the latest episode of X-ray and Vav.

He knocked on the door frame, "Miss. Jade, you have visitors." He turned back to them, "Please, be mindful of her situation. I notified her of what had happened to her parents yesterday."

Nora's usual beaming smile faded when she remembered what had happened to Jade's unfortunate mother. Just one swipe of that blue blade and her head popped off like a melting snowman. She informed Peach about the one who killed Jade's mother and the one who walked beside said killer. She assured her that he'd look into it. Ain't usually like her to be serious, but the situation demanded it.

"We understand," Ren replied with a solemn tone.

They entered to see the wolf Faunus in her medical gown staring at the show that Ruby and Jaune are fans of.

"Ahem," Pyrrha decided to get the girl's attention, in which it did. "Hello!" She waved, "I don't think you were awake when we visited, but we came to visit you."

Jade leaned forward to get a better look at the group of teens around the same age as her.

"You must be the ones who saved me, right?" Her voice hadn't been in use for quite some time, but it was barely comprehensible. They nodded in reply, "Thank you so much…." Her head looked behind JNPR to see RWBY. "I'm guessing they're friends too?" They nodded again.

"How have you been?" Pyrrha asked once more, her bravery of breaking the utter silence and awkwardness should be commended.

"I've been doing okay… Everything still feels sore, but I'll make it…" Jade's measly constitution spelled out the worst for her. Whatever that blue stuff she saw used against her, it's ruined the chance of fighting on even ground permanently. Were she to ever combat Grimm or those people that visited…

 _I don't think I'd stand a chance._

"So… Mind telling me who are your additional friends hanging in the back are?" She glanced past Team JNPR to witness the four girls lounging about. Ruby looking in the cabinets for doctor gloves to make balloons out of, Yang assisting in the childish behavior, Blake being well… Blake, and Weiss scolding them.

"I swear you two are five years old!" She turned around to face Jade, all the while trying her best not to throttle the two behind her. "I'm so sorry for these dolts, I'm Weiss Schnee, a pleasure to finally meet you!" Weiss extended her hand out to Jade shaking it.

"I'm Ruby! The leader of Team RWBY!" She held out a pair of blue latex gloves, blowing into them to make balloons. "We thought that by making you balloons, it'd make the place a little less gloomy than it should."

"Yeah! I think Ice Queen over there doesn't know the value of the little things in life, right Rubes?" The blonde smirked towards her younger sister, who in turn did the same. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, but call me Yang! That over there is Blake, she doesn't talk much. But speak of Ninjas of love-" the cat-faunus' hand immediately covered Yang's mouth.

"Say another word and I'll **end** you!" Blake hissed, her eyes glinting with absolute hatred. "And yeah, I'm Blake, teammate to this… dysfunctional group." 

"Hey! Don't bunch me together with those two!" Weiss complained.

"That's hurtful, Blake!" Yang mocked fake distress.

"Totally uncalled for!" Ruby whined and pouted.

Jade chuckled at the interesting group of people in her hospital room. She didn't even know these people, but they already felt like good friends. What of everyone back home? Her parents? Dajorn and Priscilla? Why had they left her here? Jade just couldn't help but feel angry and betrayed by them, mainly Dajorn. She tightened her grip of the blankets and vividly remembered the man who did this to her.

The whole landscape changed back to that fateful night. Beowolves howling, Ursa roaring, and Creeps shrieking in the night, accompanied by her people's cries in the fiery darkness. Smells of ash, blood, and fire were heavy in the air.

Her heart beat rapidly in remembrance of that monster in human form. Abyss black and blank eyes stared deep into her soul. His eyes were filled with nothing but hate and a need. Hers were of desperation and fear.

"I ask once more: Where is the Dark Soul of Man? Tell me and your death will be less painful." He flicked the remaining bits of torn insides off of his barbed blade. Another Faunus companion dead at his feet. Jade's hands were shaking, nausea swelling up within her stomach and face. She took a step back and he, in turn, strode forward.

"No answer? A shame. I only hope you aren't as a disappointment in combat."

Their fight was swift after he slashed at her and saw aura flare up in reaction. That blue substance that he used, it felt like a vacuum sucking away her very being.

Before he was going to deal the fatal blow, he caught sight of Dajorn. Only to quickly mutter his name and disappear in smoke. Did Dajorn know the man who ruined her life? Her quiet, safe, and boring life in seclusion from the world?

Jade awoke when Dajorn returned to take Priscilla, yet she didn't show it. She didn't want to interrupt a private conversation, much less eavesdrop on them, but after hearing of Dajorn's words.

 _"_ _She can't come with us, Priscilla… We'll come back for her when she's in better health."_ Those were his words, but they felt detached. He wasn't coming back for her, and she knew that. Dajorn saw her as a burden, what else than seeing his eyes go over her weakened state in scrutiny?

 _Damn it! I don't wanna treat him or Priscilla that way! But something's off about them. It never felt right the first time meeting the two, especially Dajorn._

She sighed and sunk lower in her bed, waving off the concerned looks of JNPR and RWBY. "Forgive me, I'm just a little glum that Dajorn and Priscilla left without telling me."

"Were they family friends of some sort?" Pyrrha asked. Jade shook her head, the pure white blanket creasing as Jade's grip tightened.

"No." She said suddenly, never meaning to take on an aggressive tone towards them. "Sorry… They weren't anything of the sort."

Jade regaled both teams of her encounter of finding Dajorn and Priscilla in the forest. One man wearing rent pieces of rusted metal armor and the other appearing out of nowhere with a golden glow. It was a bliss to find out that Dajorn had survived the Beowulf ambush, let alone against a small horde. She had yet to ask him of his fire-like semblance.

Ren added on how this Dajorn and the hooded man, much to her ears, were cooperating in taking down the Grimm incursion over the village. Only after being dealt with, did the two continue their estranged duel. As for Nora, she feared telling Jade of how her mother left this world again, that is. She was sure Doctor Pearson told her of the corpse's state.

"Did you know who the other one was? Or… the woman?" Jaune inquired. Jade's eyes looked to his direction, offering only a shake of her head again.

"The man with the hood kept asking me of a 'Dark Soul,' but I had no clue as to what he was talking about. He kept insisting on that single question!" The same horrible memories flooding back into her head. Visions of him goring her fellow defenders and Grimm massacring any unlucky bystander. It was enough to bring back unwanted tears of grief and fear.

"Please… leave me be…" She asked, concerned glances and nods from both teams as they left the room to her lonesome.

* * *

"Well… That was a… thing?" Yang added, "Nice of ya to ruin the mood, Vomit boy." She drawled out, getting a cup of water from a dispenser.

"I didn't mean to trigger that! How could I know?!" Jaune went off, flailing his arms in the process.

"Woah!" Yang held her arms up in defense, "I meant no offense. Just trying to lighten up the mood…"

Pyrrha placed a hand onto his shoulder, trying to ease the build-up of anger rising in Jaune's mind. "She didn't mean it, Jaune."

"I… Sorry." He apologized, scratching his head. "It's just… I could've stopped this from happening if I helped her or kept the villagers safe."

Ren came beside him, "We all know that Professor Peach did her best in trying to get everyone to safety. However, those Grimm were too ferocious for all of us to take on single-handily. We never knew that this would've happened, Jaune."

JNPR's leader sighed and closed his eyes. He and the rest of team JNPR know that it would be futile to even track down this hooded man, let alone bring him to justice. If only there was something they could do to help Jade.

* * *

It had taken all of his willpower to not steal Quelaag's old weapon from the rather elderly merchant. But, with a little help from Priscilla, he had managed to swipe the thing off of wall whilst she inquired after the many old antiques far in the back. If he had a bottomless box again, he would store that _bow_ as well. It wouldn't be possible to just haul out into the open, much less with eyes all around.

He would just have to return whenever the chance presents itself. Five minutes it took for the old man to notice, but the two were long gone.

There have been slight changes to his goals that interlock with Priscilla. The first: Get her a canvas to paint upon. Second: Find some estus, both normal and ashen to refill his hopes of evening the scale, should he encounter any warriors of this place. Third: Ensure that Alric never gets his hands on the Blood of the Dark Soul. Plus, that Ironwood would probably send out some men to find him, but they'd hopefully leave civilization and set up elsewhere. Somewhere the General wouldn't interfere and lock him behind bars. And lastly: Let the painter-no, Priscilla finish the painting and bring those residing in Firelink to it. As well as finding some sort of bonfire or way back home.

Everything else came as secondary or optional objectives. It pained him to leave Jade, it truly did. Were he any other person, he'd gladly take her along, but he wasn't that kind of individual. Unable to admit the fact that she would become a burden to their journey, he simply grabbed Priscilla and left. Not leaving a parting letter or saying goodbye to her unconscious form. She undoubtedly would hate him, but who hasn't?

Dajorn appreciated some of the many companions that accompanied him during his travels, yet they either fell to the ever-encroaching threats of Dark Spirits or left in fear of their own lives. Some died to falls, while others were impaled, mutilated, or burned by the endless amounts of monstrosities that lurked in every corner. He could contribute to experiencing the same things.

He did remember one fellow falling to a creature's petrifying breath; it did not feel nor look pleasant. He could relate to that. But here? The people here were happy and thriving as if nothing was happening. Unaware of how brutal those dark Grimm creatures prowled within the outskirts of their cities.

Things were going smoothly. He and Priscilla were almost out of this dangerous city that wants to imprison him and it would've gone perfectly if not for…

"Stop right there!" A blue-haired teen yelled, pointing a finger towards Dajorn.

"Yeah! Junior detective agency wants to have a talk with you!" The other, a blonde-haired monkey boy said.

The two bumped fists and turned their attention back onto him.

How fate seems to smile upon his misfortune, even here.

 **And there's the end of the 9th chapter! Please, I shall even bow before your greatness. Forgive this decaying hollow for his impudence as he is amazed by your godly patience. Had you a chaos zweihander, then I'd worship you far greater than Miyazaki Sama himself. Just kidding! Don't take it seriously... I hope this chapter pleases your senses. If not, then darn. If so fantastic! We shall meet again. Don't go hollow, there's still time for jolly cooperation! *Disappears into the ground whilst praising the sun***

 **\\[T]/ PRAISE THE SUN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: *Peaks out from the side of a wall* Psst. Hey! You! Wanna hear something cool? No? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. I've been slacking off~ All the live long day! Ahem. Besides that, here's another chapter of A Dark Soul & A Painter Within Remnant! And I've reached the milestone of followers! It's a plus in my book, I suppose. Sorry... This is just very amazing to me, so much so! *Skips happily like Chibi Pyrrha* And, I've got an interesting proposal, but I'm still thinking on it. Let's just say that this rookie is beleaguered with the choice of getting an actual person to help point out mistakes in this poor hollow's story. Perhaps next Saturday I'll maybe find one of those legendary 'Beta-readers' as they're called. But I am rambling and taking much of your time. Without further adieu, enjoy! **

**Also: I don't own RWBY or Dark Souls. They belong to their creators!**

 **Simple405: Wonderful to see ya again, mate! And who knows? The Junior Detectives are amazing, are they not?**

"Whatever your choice… It will not change my sense of gratitude, or how I think of you." - A certain Witch

Dajorn was so close to leaving the damned gates of Vale's city. Only to be thwarted by two young men. Extravagantly dressed, well-built men who stopped him from leaving. They proclaimed themselves as some sort of minor faction, similar to that of this place's local guard. Whatever the case may be, what are they stopping him for? They were nearly there, the blissful noises of wind coursing through the trees in the distance, so much preferable than the foreign magics here. Those cars kept going by, blaring horns or screeching wheels, simply unforgivable. Dajorn honestly preferred to have ridden a rickety carriage with malnourished horses, than get on another metal contraption here.

"Hey, bud! We asked you a question!" The blonde one said, fake mustache clearly visible on his lip.

"Yeah! You're violating a ton of city codes right now!" The blue-haired one added, also sporting a loose, fake mustache. It made Dajorn scratch his own genuine beard.

"What may the purpose be, prithee I ask?" Priscilla standing beside her older companion, whose own amusement can be clearly seen. Those mustaches would've befitted a jester in a court.

"You're littering! We saw Gramps here littering two blocks down!" The monkey's tail was swinging in both faux anger and determination.

"We also witnessed your vile act of swiping that weird bug-leg thing off the other kind gramps earlier!" The red-jacket said whilst pulling out a notepad. The pad itself had scribbles of illegible chicken scratch handwriting in it.

"What are the names of the two who've witnessed this supposed crime?" Dajorn asked, his hand placed upon the newly acquired chaos weapon's hilt.

"Neptune Vasilias! Proud agent of the Junior Detectives!" Neptune proudly stated, his eyes fascinated with the plastic badge given to him.

"Sun Wukong! Also agent of the Junior Detectives!" He pointed a thumb towards himself.

If they had admirers applauding them, they weren't there. Just the occasional car passing by in complete awkward silence.

Dajorn could just pick up Priscilla and bolt from the two, but considering the weapons on their persons, they'd likely win the fight just as easily. Not to mention their speed would be akin to that of a mighty creature. He always wondered about the strange 'aura' Jade told him about. How it is connected to one's soul and armaments. What would a vow of silence do to them? He'd already witnessed the effects of aromatic ooze on Jade's own self.

Would duel talismans work as well against these type of foes? He doubted a Lloyd one would do anything, they ne'er required flasks to heal from, their damn lucky selves had that aura to do it for them. But, Dajorn would already guess that Alric was experimenting on that front. These people are not at all like home. Too friendly, too powerful. And not for their own good either. As long as its just Alric and the sorceress, he wouldn't have trouble from them. The sorceress deemed sorcery an integral part of her fighting style, and only brandished a toxin-infused dagger to finish off foes too arrogant to notice. He'd assume that she vastly spends time using sorcery. As for Alric? The man was dangerous as he was unpredictable. Miracles were never a part of his forte before, that just made things more complicated. Much so with the way he wields daggers, a parrying dagger and a barbed one to dish out additional damage to those foolish enough to not wear good armor.

However against a heavily armored foe? Alric would shy away and use other methods. He was never that great against their hunts with those types of opponents, but there wasn't anyone like that here fitting such a description. Most fighters here prioritized speed over power, exactly what Alric would benefit from. His dextrous ways would have them already caught in his webs of disgusting gutting.

"Hello!" Sun wove a hand over Dajorn's face, trying to the man out of his thinking stupor. "Do we have the handcuffs?" Sun asked, Neptune, then shrugged and looked everywhere. "C' mon, dude! The one thing a junior detective has to have is cuffs!"

Priscilla gazed to Dajorn, who was still spacing out into the distance.

 _Tis a usual thing that occurs, thou always hast to think during distressful moments._

Priscilla gave a warm smile and looked back towards their supposed pursuers, who were checking every nook and cranny of their outfits for shackles.

* * *

By the time Teams RWBY and JNPR returned to their dorms, it had already been past curfew. They had wished to stay longer, but Jade went into another panic attack when the mysterious hooded figure was mentioned, or rather brought into the conversation.

As for Ruby, she and her team felt a pang of guilt for being unable to help. Especially Ruby herself. They all hopped in bed and agreed to talk over it tomorrow morning. Ruby, however, kept thinking. Her gut kept telling her that something wasn't right.

 _Old dude with a beard and had a stern expression across his face. Where have I seen that before?_ Ruby pondered whilst hanging from her 'accident waiting to happen' bed, which is what Weiss declared the moment it was built. She's surprised that it hadn't fallen and crushed her teammate yet.

" _I'll leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's me!"_ Is what she said to the heiress before happily jumping onto it when they all first got the darn dorm.

 _Eugh! I'm getting off track! Think Ruby! Where have I seen someone with that description? Jade said something about greying hair and a scruffy beard…_

She searched her memories: The Fro'Go shop? Nope, not there at all. Yang's sketchy club that she visited a long time ago? Definitely not there… The From Dust Til Dawn shop? That's super old! He'd never be there. What about the breach? Was there anyone running away for their lives that fitted his character? Tall, old-looking dude with a hobo's beard? Wearing an old Vytal festival black t-shirt and blue jeans and very old leather shoes. Maybe using a small helpless little knife that kinda seemed to use hard-light dust and a water-shield against a swarm of creeps and beowolves? Nah, he'd never… Never...

 _Wait a minute!_

 _That man who was fending off those creeps and beowolves!_ Ruby slapped her idiotic forehead, "Duh! Where else would I have seen someone like that!"

"Can you like, not be so loud and annoying when I'm trying to get my beauty sleep? Someone has to wake you all up tomorrow morning!" Weiss hissed with irritation, her usual hair let down to compliment her sleeping gown. Her eyes filled with drowsiness and annoyance.

"Sorry… Just," Ruby chuckled, "brainstorming here…"

"Well do that tomorrow! Or else!" Weiss threatened. All Ruby could hear was a very aggressive turn of blankets and pillows before a huff of anger was let out.

The young leader had a lead, but what to do with it? Search the area of where the breach was and ask anyone who saw him? What was he doing out fighting Grimm when he could've been visiting Jade? Did he live for the thrill of battle? No. That wasn't it, his eyes kept frantically looking around for someone. Was he being chased? All this thinking made Ruby sigh and consider the many things her brain could muster, but it was all in vain.

"Go to sleep!" Weiss kicked Ruby's bed from underneath, which was to some, may seem like a terrible idea. Thankfully the laws of gravity and physics somehow didn't apply to their beds. Still got to question Oobleck or Ozpin on how that works.

Ruby let out a yelp before slamming her face into her pillow. Weiss was someone who despised those who ruined her only reprieve when she's not constantly trying to maintain their team's reputation and grades.

 _I'll tell everyone first thing tomorrow morning! And deal with Weiss' scolding later…_

With that, Ruby slowly let the darkness envelop her vision.

* * *

Jade's wolf ears fell flat to her head as another dream came to be. However, she knew that this wasn't an ordinary dream. It was one of the strange ones that had no connection to her at all. This one was filled in a very dark, terrible place. A misbegotten ruined city of some sort. The dampness could be felt in the air, silent trickles of water stirring around in a large vicinity. Paranoia filled her thoughts as she slowly trekked down a pathway leading to a cobblestone walkway leading towards a door.

" **Ours. Ours. You are ours."** A voice whispered in her ear. She turned her back instantly; the same pathway with claustrophobic walls enclosing her line of view. Jade's feet could feel the wetness of the ground beneath her. It made the every now and then slosh through her long walk. Her hand reached for the door, only to be opened by a tall figure. Her entire being felt like cold water had washed over her. She saw its face, no it had no face. Just pure bone and empty sockets. An ugly hood covered the remaining bits of the head, and as she looked down, its figure was covered in ghastly armor.

" **Don't leave** _ **us!**_ _**He**_ **needs you!** _**We**_ **need you!"** The creature extended its bone-encased hand to Jade, who was frozen still in fear. " **You belong here. This is where you will remain! Where you will stay and be together with** _ **us**_ **."** The voice whispered so deeply into her wolven ear to the point that she could feel its chilling breath.

What did Jade do? Did she give in? Did she fight? No, she ran as fast as she could. As fast as her Faunus agility could take her. She ran like no other time before. But all there was were more archways, cobblestone bridges, and water. Jade tripped, only to land into a big puddle. The coldness matched with aching legs and calves, making it harder to get up. The horrific figure stalked ever closer to her.

Looking down into the puddle, Jade noticed that the reflection was not her own. It was that of a young man, remarkably handsome with shoulder-length black hair. His eyes were filled with desperation and worry.

 _Got to find Evelyn! Got to find her before they do!_ These thoughts invaded her mind but were not her own. What's happening? What is this supposed to mean?!

" **You will never leave** _ **us**_ **! You need** _ **us**_ **!** _ **Please**_ **! Come back!"** The voice was filled with desperation and anger, and a hint of betrayal. Its voice felt parasitic and disgusting as it kept entering her ears. A sharp raspiness that felt so hoarse and dry.

The skeletal creature finally caught up as she gazed upward. A long, dark blade was unsheathed as it went directly into her eye socket. The blade began piercing flesh, tendon, and muscle in one simple thrust.

Jade awoke to her pitch black hospital room, the only lights being her heart monitor and the hallway light just outside.

 _Just a dream. That's all it is. Nothing more, nothing less._

"I need to get out of here. I've stayed long enough to the point that I'm just moping around and letting these nightmares grow." Jade narrowed her eyes when the thought of Dajorn came to mind. She knew it'd be terrible to go after him, but she demanded answers. Who was that damned bastard who killed everyone? Who was it that beheaded her mother like nothing? She wanted to know who, even if she was afraid and still shaking while thinking about it.

 _I will leave tomorrow morning. I don't care what the Doctor will say, I have to leave._

She checked the time to notice that it was three in the morning, the darkness still encroaching ever still outside.

* * *

Dajorn's left eye kept twitching as the two men that he believed to have been wonderful warriors distastefully held onto his right ankle with desperation. The blue-haired one kept trying to give him threats of taking him downtown if he still didn't cooperate. But the old knight did find it amusing with their shackles which didn't take that much strength to break.

"Okay, listen those plastic handcuffs weren't cheap, sir. I'll let you off with one warning for that, but ya gotta return that bug thing back to the kind gramps down the road."

"Yeah!" Sun grunted as his stomach was scraping against the concrete floor; aura protecting his only viable physical trait, otherwise known as his abs. "Just give it up! We'll really get serious!"

Priscilla slowly trailed behind, pulling on Neptune's coat to get his attention and attempt to state that the 'bug-thing' was Dajorn's property. Neptune patted her head and chuckled, "Don't worry kid, I won't fall for his lies and tricks. I'm a bonafide detective attempting to crack a case. So, there's no need to help him! He's the bad guy! Get it? He stole something that wasn't his and now's he's manipulated a poor child to tell lies. Totally not cool, dude. "

Neptune put his attention back to Dajorn and even helped in trying to hold Dajorn back. They didn't want to use force on the old dude, but he was one powerhouse to hold them both back.

Meanwhile, Dajorn was finally in a good mood to see that his destination was in close reach. He picked up his pace and so did Priscilla.

"Stop!" An atlas guard in a red color-scheme stood in Dajorn's way, accompanied by a blue one. "Why are you two abusing this elder? What on Remnant is wrong with you!"

"He's… Stealing… We're trying to stop him… from leaving…" Neptune grunted at, trying to plant his feet down, as did Sun. Dajorn didn't stop until the red guard signaled to halt.

"Is that so?" The red one chuckled, "What an interesting night to see this, right Joey?"

"Oh yeah, this is a first, Greg." He sipped some coffee out of a simple cup that said 'World's Greatest Dad'.

"Where's this proof at, Blondie?" Joey asked, smirking and ready to shoo them away. Both he and Greg were almost done with their shift. General Ironwood being placed as head of security has been more of a downside for the actual human soldiers that worked here.

"He's stolen that bug-leg… from an antique store… little help here?" Sun asked, ready to use his semblance if the two idiots said no.

"Hah! You see, bud, Joey and I are about to leave, so skedaddle on outta here." He shooed with his hand.

The guards laughed and yawned, with Greg speaking up, "Yeah, we got a new shift for the Vytal tournament coming up next week. Gotta be nice and woke for the tourists, and this elder here is just leaving, so let him leave." He gestured towards Dajorn with the mug.

Sun and Neptune groaned, "Looks like we gotta do it, dude."

"I know, just tackle him with your semblance and I'll get the actual fuzz on the line."

Sun was already on it, meditating to do so. At least until…

 **Ting. Tang. Tong. Ting. Ting. Tong. Tong.**

"What in the holy turd was that?" Greg said, looking around, "Church ain't supposed to be ringing around this time."

"You idiot, why in the hell would you think Church would be ringing 'round this time? Even your little faithful son oughta know better!"

Sun and Neptune stopped as well, scratching their heads in confusion.

A loud warping sound could be heard and Dajorn had already stopped his fooling around and unsheathed Quelaag's fury sword and his aquamarine dagger. His eyes scowling at the forest ahead. The trees moving bristly from the cold chilling wind.

"Whoa whoa! What're you doing, buddy?" Joey unhooked his dust pistol and stun baton. "You're doing something that's kinda stupid right about now- Geugh!" A barbed whip wrapped around his neck, digging into his flesh and tightened. He struggled to undo it before dragging him into the darkness of the forest beyond.

"Joey!" Greg unstrapped his pistol and went to the radio on his left shoulder. "Hey, gonna need some backup on the south gate! I repeat the south-" A large figure came behind him and from above, an obtusely large weapon came crashing down.

 **Splat.**

His body turned into instant mush as blood splashed everywhere. Some landed onto Dajorn's jeans and a tad bit onto Priscilla's cheek.

Neptune and Sun's eyes widened as they prepared their weapons. Sun's nunchucks and the latter's glaive.

"Holy shit…" Sun muttered.

The wielder of such an obscenely large weapon emerged from the darkness. Its armor looking like it was built from solid rock itself. Inspecting further, two bubbles covered the feet, masking the noise generated from the undoubtedly superiorly heavy armor. In its hands was a club made from shining gold. The thing looked cartoonish but brutal as Greg's gibby remains peeled off of it.

Another figure came out and was wearing a robe that concealed their appearance. A dark-blue robe with a golden belt wrapped around their lithe form. A glowing fire coming from their left hand. In their right was the whip that snatched Joey away. Bits of skin still dangling from it and blood dripping down the handle and lightly onto the concrete.

"Umm, you're under arrest by the Junior Detectives?" Sun asked sheepishly, Neptune dead-panned at him, "Dude… Not cool."

Dajorn spoke at last, "Whatever you want, we don't have it; leave us be and trudge along somewhere else." He twirled the fury sword to add emphasis.

The two didn't answer and slowly walked towards them.

"One of you will take Priscilla and get her to safety. The other stays with me and deal with these two. Got it?"

"Alright, I'll take care of her." Neptune quickly added, Sun throwing him a bewildered and shocked expression. "What?! You got the handy semblance suited for this! I'll be back with some back-up, I promise."

"Fine! But you owe me big time!"

Neptune picked up Priscilla and carried her under his arm like a sack of potatoes. Which elicited a frown at being escorted in such a manner.

"Prepare for anything. All I know is that one with the whip dabbles in the pyromaniac arts."

"The what now?" Sun asked as he chose his opponent; the Witch glaring at him under her hood.

Dajorn sighed and forgot that these people don't know much about pyromancy, much less sorcery. "She uses a ton of fire. Watch out for that. Leave the big one to me. He's mine." Dajorn prepared a stance, ready to fight and possibly get beaten to a pulp in the process.

The heavy-armored rock fellow did something unexpected though. He ran, although not from them specifically, but towards… Towards…

"Oh by Gwynevere's fake bosom… That's not good."

"Oh, you're in deep trouble, Neptune... Uhh, want me to go after him? I'm much faster." Sun pointed in the direction of the scarily fast rock that sprinted after his best friend with little effort, and no noise whatsoever.

"Please do."

It couldn't get any worse. Could it?

 **And that's the end of the tenth chapter of A Dark Souls & A Painter Within Remnant! But, wow. Allow me to say it once more: Thank you all for joining along on this hollow's dreadful journey on his first ever story. Truly, you all warm my heart with this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so, great! If not, darn. We shall meet again, whenever that may be. I won't promise the exact due date or anything, but just be on the lookout for Saturday. And don't get yer self killed. Neither of us wanna see you go hollow. **

**Also, I'm still thinking on a Beta-Reader, but I've not the faintest clue on whether I should or not. Only the spirits will deign to tell me. Okay, maybe some independent research as well. Until then, PRAISE THE SUN! *Disappears into the ground***

 **\\[T]/ PRAISE THE SUN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Psst. You! Yes, you! I hear you've been scouring all of the lands for this. Heh, I knew it by the look on your face. *Open's trench coat revealing the eleventh chapter* This is want you want isn't it? Then you must devote 80 humanity to me, your dealer to read it. Just kidding! I'm no humanity dealer that will exchange and irresponsible amount of precious lifeforce for this long-awaited chapter! Not yet, at least...**

 **Also! I've come out with another story called Something Wicked Comes This Way! It's a crossover between Divinity Original Sin 2 and RWBY! It's another series that's lacking in the crossover department, so why not devote a story to it as well?! Give it a shot if you haven't already. It could be good, bad, or in between. Such an amazing game it is.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

"I thought you were wiser, but I thought wrong! Tis a terrible pity. Like a moth flittering towards the flame." - A certain golden Knight.

"Oh crap! oh crap! oh crap! OH CRAP!" Neptune's self-talking kept going on as he did his best sprinting away from the terrifying visage of a literal rock chasing after him. He skidded to a stop and quickly looked left and right before choosing which way to bolt. His only choices were Crystalline Street or Cornell Way. A place filled to the brim with people in apartments? Or the street that main square of Vale where he's out in the open and likely to be turned into a pancake? Damnable choices indeed.

What was more frightening was the fact that he couldn't hear the thing's footsteps. What on Remnant were they made of? It should've been waking up half the town with the way it has been chasing him.

"Perhaps tis best to climb somewhere?" Priscilla pointed to the rooftops of the apartments surrounding them." She felt a tinge of excitement for perhaps being of use to the blue-haired man.

Neptune shook his head, "And endanger a family watching television as that thing crashes through their roof? Yeah! How about no!" Priscilla elicited a frown. Neptune, of course, panicked and continued down Cornell Way, which eventually leads to the main square. Why on earth had he paid attention to such a girl? Now he may die. Alone, afraid, and an uncool dude.

His speed could only take him so far, but for the rock following him? It showed no signs of fatigue whatsoever!

"What is he on?!" Neptune cried out in frustration, yet at that moment, an imaginary lightbulb flashed before his head, "Uh, quick grab my scroll!" He jerked his head to the bottom left coat pocket. Call the police!" His breathing and screaming weren't helping the situation, yet it did add a sense of emphasis on severity.

Priscilla was bouncing and swaying to the left and right as Neptune's sprint didn't stop, although it was slowing. That was not good. Not good at all.

Her small hands went to his coat pocket as she unzipped it. But all she did was stare at it. Like a child would if they didn't understand or comprehend what was on it.

"You… umm… can read right?" Neptune asked in a super concerned voice as he took small glances to the girl who just stared at his scroll with eyes discerning the letters on it. "You're not able to read, are you? Who am I kidding? Why did I choose to escort you?!"

The night was still looming above them and Neptune's only way of knowing if that rock man, thing, or creature was still behind him was by constantly looking at the reflections of windows of cars, stores, and houses.

He glanced to see it was still right on his tail.

What will he do? He's starting to hyperventilate. He hasn't breathed this much since the time he first experienced the traumatizing/murderous aspects of water at such a young age! It was like nature itself wanted to remove him off the face of the earth! It wasn't mere coincidence that seaweed mysteriously wrapped itself around his leg and dragged him down to the bottom of the abyssal ocean's depths! (Highly exaggerated by Neptune's mind of course.) Ever since then, water has been his nemesis across his entire life. The others mock him, but they don't know how terrifying it was!

"Neptune! Keep running!" Sun's voice was heard above him, he looked up and saw his savior.

Wait a minute. Was he following him this whole time?!

"Hey! A little help would be nice!" The rock creature increased its speed to get within grabbing distance.

"DUDE! Seriously! Help me!" Neptune screamed as he reached the main square of Vale's empty if not popular choice of locations. The moonlight flickering in an out of view from the dark blue sky above as it shone upon their confrontation.

"I got it, I got it!" Sun leaped down from the rooftops and landed onto the ground with ease. His Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang transforming into its staff form as he did. He smirked and prepared a stance.

"Alright big guy! Let's cool it down a notch and maybe, just maybe we won't seriously hurt you."

The living hunk of rock stopped and that same oversized dough hammer appeared in its hands out of thin air. Slinging atop its right shoulder and staring, or presumably staring at Priscilla instead.

She let a hand touch the pouch which contained the Dark Soul.

"Neptune, keep an eye on the kid. I'll handle this!"

"You… Hahhh… Do that! I'm going to call 911. Hey, gimme the scroll." He held his hand out to Priscilla who looked at it with determination and shook it.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "I asked for my scroll, not a handshake."

"I prithee to ask me again what you mean?"

Neptune carefully let Priscilla down from the poor excuse of holding her like a potato sack. He was going into serious mode as they slowly backed into the plaza where the trees surrounding them. Their slight bristles being made from the strong breeze.

"Where is my scroll? You didn't... No." He chuckled lightly, "You're joking! Hah!" His fake laughter could be heard so easily. "No, but seriously where is it?"

"Thine possession that you handed to me? I fear that I've dropped it as we were fleeing some time ago." Her grimace showed honesty and guilt.

"Some time ago?! Don't tell me you lost it just a minute after I handed it to you? Argh! Let's just keep out that bad dude's sights, and I'll provide covering fire for Sun!" Neptune breathed in and out several times as they were gaining some notable distance away from Sun and their pursuer.

 _It's completely fine, Neptune. It's going to be okay. I'm sure your pride will accept the fact that the scroll she lost had memories forgotten forever in your scroll. I'll be fine…_

Neptune wasn't fine at all; he was dying of despair.

Sun, on the other hand, kept blocking its advance. As soon as he dropped down, he was greeted with an overhead slam downwards. The sheer strength of it alone created a small crater, and he had already witnessed what happens if he were to ever be caught and slammed into dough with that hammer.

The image of Greg the Red guard's splattered corpse still lingered in his mind. He tightened his grip onto his staff, "I don't know what your deal is, but killing that innocent man is a no-go for huntsman like me and Neptune." He then looked to the destruction of Vale's popular plaza done in once more. "Also, c' mon! We just got all of that fixed from the breach! I mean, Goodwitch did all of it, but still!"

Once again, it didn't answer.

"Not much of a talker, huh? Well, I guess I'm going to have to beat those words outta you!" Sun lunged forward, slapping the thing's right ankle with his staff, trying to test its stability in that hunk of armor. It simply bounced off like he was striking a stone wall. His brow furrowed as he thought of another way. Skidding to a halt and dodging another slam, Sun rolled out of the way to see another crater form around the small circular street they were in.

"C' mon, Neptune. Where are you?" Sun stole a slight glance to see nothing from the opposite side of their location. Where was he then?

 **THIP!**

A loud energy noise flicked itself into existence as it rebounded, but made an admirable mark against their opponent. There was his lifelong best friend, shooting atop a car with his goggles on.

"I got ya, dude!" He waved and shot again.

"You better not chicken out on us now that we're ready!" Sun smirked and returned to his usual stance.

It did exactly that and rushed towards Neptune's location next to the famous Fro'Yo shop.

"Why do you do that?!" Sun gripped his head and yelled, his tail swirling around in anger. "I just hope that the old man is doing better than us."

* * *

He wasn't doing better.

Dajorn's labored breaths were taking a toll on him again. He was far too weak in the endurance part of all this fighting to wear his opponents down. Had he that illustrious, if not enchanted ring to aid him, maybe he'd fair better. For right now? Dajorn rolled from left to right, evading this pyromancer's furious fireballs that went on without end.

Not to mention that whip which managed to get a scratch upon his left ankle.

His opponent laughed with mirth and joy. T'was a woman given the physique, but her laugh was inducing to those weak-willed to seductive acts. The voice itself felt glazed with smooth honey; dulcet tones covered in venomous words.

"Tis laughable. At first, I thought you a worthy opponent, yet now? I'm just facing an old fool who is well past his prime. Perish and be grateful that I hadn't eviscerated you already." She snidely remarked, another huge flame forming within her hands.

"I know not of where this place resides, but I recognize the sensations that a Dark Soul can release. Perhaps someone of familiar stature or thinking stands before me? Isn't that why you are trying to leave this beautiful town? To ensure that _we_ wouldn't snatch it? 'Tis far better in the hands of a Darkmoon than a hideous Darkwraith after all." Emerald eyes narrowed onto her prey. "Don't think that I wouldn't have noticed your stench." She paused before unsheathing a stiletto covered in charcoal resins. "Especially not the Blade of Kaathe himself."

He winced. That title was long abandoned by him. He ensured to never indulge in the euphoria that came with snatching away another's humanity and souls. That he promised after joining the Way of The Sun.

"How pathetic. And to think that at one point in our lives, we feared you not as a man, but as a monster. Then again, aren't all of you hideous grotesques that feed off of others? Rest for assured, I, Silva shall stain this land in the ashes of he who spilled blood that which would fill a lake."

Her arm was riveting with chaotic energy. Dajorn's eyes widened out of their sockets to see her slam the fist filled with vibrant energy into the cement ground. Twelve pools of magma swirled into existence as he counted them surrounding the area.

"You'll alert the town of your presence." Her opponent warned. "There will be without a doubt, many consequences of this."

"I care not." Silva snidely remarked, "If it means the death of a known murderer such as yourself, and the acquisition of the Dark Soul, so be it. The Darkmoon shall triumph."

Dajorn stepped back, only for those magma pools to suddenly erupt and sprout forth twelve feet tall pillars of fiery fury upon him. In that moment of chaos and distraction, Silva charged in through her volcanic machination, stiletto and barbed whip prepared in hand.

One of the said pillars yanked him and propelled him up into the air for a short moment.

The intense feeling of pure, unfiltered rage of this fire scorched into his being. Fire, as it always was and has been, is something he died to quite often.

For that quick moment, he slammed back down into the concrete, coughing and hacking to retrieve the air that was knocked out of him. His Furysword fell out of his grasp.

The tip of Silva's stiletto caressed his neck, close to the jugular.

"You're pathetic." Angered and overall disappointed, Silva hoped to see some hidden trick behind Dajorn's weakness, only to witness unmistakable truth. "Was it not boasted that you were a master of pyromancy at one point? Are you so weak to no longer call up even a spark?"

Dajorn's chances were slim. Far too slim to call in a victory. Was this it? Dying at the hands of an unknown Darkmoon assailant?

"Perish and wither away, Darkwraith." The motion was about to slide easily across his neck.

 **THIP!**

An arrow managed to lodge itself into Silva's shoulder, easily coming out from the other side.

"ARGHH!" She screamed as the literal fire was burning away flesh from the arrow's tip and shaft.

In the distance, a very weak and tired Faunus did their best at holding their bow steady enough.

"Jade?" Dajorn whispered.

The aforementioned Jade smirked, if only temporarily. Leaning against a glass window of a clothing store was her only way of steadying herself. Tremors still present in her hands and wisps of black spots filling her vision.

"Y-you… w-won't kill him… just yet!" Her eyes were furious and drowsy. "Not until… I've had words with him…"

Jade's mark slowly, if not painfully pulled the arrow shaft from her shoulder, scowling at Dajorn.

The opponent focused on the new threat, all the while trying to mend her new wound. There were no belts of any sort of this figure except for a sheathe for that dagger and whip. No strange flasks or bombs like that sorceress.

"How annoying. Another nuisance to come and bother us, just like those two fools who ran off with the Dark Soul."

There was that thing again. That word: Dark Soul. Like it meant something to these people. Jade shook with anger; her scowl becoming much more prominent as she steadied another arrow.

When this is all over, she will get answers from Dajorn. Why is this happening? Who is he? Who or what is the Dark Soul? Why leave her?!

Dajorn still exhausted beyond all belief tried crawling towards his Furysword. Singed clothing and a sizzling, scorched torso weren't meant to be there. He had no estus either. He needed an alternative to solve his wound. Except crawling proved painful. Each move stung and wracked his whole body with pain. Chaos fire wasn't to be taken head-on without the right armor. Especially not mere clothing.

In the distance, sirens were wailing off and bright red and blue lights were going off and on from where he last saw those two take Priscilla.

He had only hoped those two fared better than his precarious situation.

* * *

To be quite honest, they weren't doing better. They were doing terrible at keeping their thick-skinned enemy occupied.

Sun could count the seventh crater filling in the prized plaza of Vale's main square.

However, with each swing, they got more powerful than the last. It seemed that electricity dust did at least chip some of its armor. Circling him and trying to bombard him with staff attacks proved useless unless he wanted to be squashed.

"Did you get the police on the line, yet?!" Sun asked in quick haste, dodging another overhead slam.

"No! This girl lost my scroll after I handed it to her!" He yelled, shooting another beam of electricity upon him. He also pointed to Priscilla who pointed to herself in confusion.

"Damn it! Um." Sun kept thinking of other ways to alert the police, surely somewhere there would be a phonebooth right? Or at least someone waltzing into this square in the middle of the night? His thinking got him caught by a sideways strike and it immediately launched him through a cafe's glass window. That, of course, triggered the alarm for a break-in.

Were it not for his aura, Sun would've lost his ribs and entire left side of his body. Still, those strikes lowered it down a great deal.

 _Not getting hit by that_ again.

"Huh. Would you look at that." Neptune scratched his hair, then got serious and held his arm out to the now ruined cafe, "SUN!"

Once the main distraction got out of the way, the living armor proceeded to charge after Neptune and Priscilla.

"Okay! New plan, which doesn't involve either you, a child and me, a huntsman-in-training to not die."

What was his plan?! Was it running away hopefully lose it? Yeaaahhh, like running away for the past fifteen minutes had proved useful before. Fighting? Nope. That was out of the question. Evading and waiting for the police to get here? Maybe even the Atlas military? Maybe. Just maybe? Oh, who was he kidding?! He doubted that would happen in the millionth of a chance.

Sirens wailed in the distance, coming towards the main square.

A single tear went down Neptune's face, a manly, cool and dude like-thing.

His rock thing, man, or creature halted its advance and noticed. It looked back to him and Priscilla one last time before kneeling and praying?

Hah! Praying before being sent to the jailhouse! Like that would…

It was disappearing through a white light.

"Huh." Twenty seconds passed as Neptune stared at that spot.

"HUH?!" He stared at that spot and back to Priscilla pointing at it with his index finger and back to her. His mouth gaping at the sight.

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy, Scarlet David, and Sage Asana, both widely regarded as 'Testosterone-filled manly boys' are in their dorm room. Awaiting their foolish team leader and member as they were prancing about as Junior Detectives…

Team SSSN had some slight issues with its leader and co-member. Some of which involve a stubborn leader that may or may not be stalking another of Beacon's team members, and another that is deathly afraid of water. What could happen next? Sun and Neptune involved in a wide case with police in the middle of vale? Yeah, that won't happen.

"Hey, look. Something is going on at the Vale Plaza." Sage showed Scarlet his scroll, and news reporter known as Lisa Lavender was currently explaining the situation within it."

"We have a confirmation that two young men had fought, and I quote 'To the death,' against a living rock-man with a large golden dough hammer."

It can't be...

"Their names are Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias. They defended a young child against this foe that managed to put eight craters into Vale's recently restored plaza after its breach not too long ago. This is truly astounding and-" Scarlet shut his scroll off and could already feel a headache coming along.

No doubt that scary Glynda woman and their headmaster will have words with them once they return to Haven Academy. Just wonderful, Scarlet thought.

"Isn't the Vytal tournament starting next week?" Sage asked, polishing and inspecting his greatsword.

"Yes. Unfortunately, it is, and we will probably have everybody questioning what happened with Sun and Nep."

It isn't the first time they had talks with Leonardo about their questionable behavior…

 **And that's the end of the eleventh chapter! Forgive this unsavory hollow for being gone again for so long. But I haven't kicked the bucket yet if you're wondering. Perhaps we'll see our hollowing faces again, only if you don't succumb to its tenacious grasp on your soul that is. *Insert that famous Andre laugh***

 **Don't get yer self killed. Neither of us wanna see you go hollow.**

 **\\[T]/ PRAISE THE SUN!**

 ***Disappears into the ground***


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Heh, I've returned from the depths of BlightTown itself! Good to be back and in one piece. I'd rather not be dying slowly without being somewhat productive. I'm hoping you're all still alive as well, given that you've waited pretty much since July for the twelfth chapter of this story. Thank you for being patient!**

 **Also:**

 **Axcell: Yes indeed, Ironwood** ** _loves_** **to make an enemy of everyone, doesn't he? I enjoyed your talk about the Faunus in the show, I wish RT would show more into the discrimination that's supposedly been oppressing them for so long! I never see it! Why is that?**

 **SolidSamurai233: Thank you! And of course, tis excellent advice! Priscilla does deserve ALL the head pats! I wish I had an awesome artist make a cover for me specifically of that.**

 **Blandy8521: Why of course they survived 'Smough'! Although I'd imagine everyone had a few troubles back in the day of fighting the infamous Havel Dads and Havel Moms. ;)**

 **Without further adieu, enjoy this chapter! I hope you do, it'd make me happy.**

"Regrettably, I have failed in my mission… But perhaps you can keep the torch lit." - A certain Knight of Astora.

* * *

Jade wanted answers as soon as she and Dajorn dealt with this person garbed in a dark blue robe. The person in question begrudgingly tore out the burning arrow shaft with a pained grunt and gazed in her direction.

Jade still a little woozy after leaving the hospital, shuddered to imagine what this person intended to inflict upon her. Even if it was eleven at night, she couldn't bear to withstand the torture from those dreams and nightmares any longer. Her aim suffered as she attempted to notchback another arrow, only for those very arms to tremble like jelly.

It was a superbly lucky shot to even land a hit on their robed opponent for the first time, though she didn't favor her chances of landing a second one.

Said foe marched towards her, unhooking that barbed whip off their belt and wringing it around their right hand. Tiny embers shrouded it as the thing alit into a fiery pyromaniac's wet dream. A literal flaming whip! Was it a semblance? Jade didn't want to find out any longer and tried her hardest to aim. Her very arms screaming at to stop and rest, but she didn't want that to happen.

"I wouldn't wish it upon myself or the Darkmoon to harm an innocent." The robed-stranger paused before staring back to Dajorn who still kept crawling towards his weapons.

"Tis a pity that she'd chosen to aid filth like you, that in my eyes, makes her my foe as well." Her arm rose in the air, ready to unleash a fiery fate upon Jade's feeble frame.

Jade was too slow, the soon-to-be-her murderer closed the distance quickly. This was it, she was going to die at the wall that separated Vale from the wilderness outside.

The poor wolven faunus in question had no option to dodge or attack; closing her eyes was the only one available. Awaiting the impending fiery pain that comes along with death is the only road left now...

…

Jade flinched when the whip came down. She could feel the burning warmth close to her nose as the fire was quite literally breathing down upon her face. It should be melting off by now, right? Carefully opening her eyes, Jade scanned the scene.

Instead of a whip, a bright ball was in front of her. One that pulsated like a heart and was in rhythm with her own.

Where was the enemy? Wait… Why is she not hurting her? The robed woman sheathed her whip and dispelled the fiery one in an instant.

"I am unlike my fellow companions who would kill thee without hesitation. Especially to those that are of a confused nature." She turned back to Dajorn who was already gasping for air which was knocked out of him. "I will forgive your treasonous behavior momentarily, and only so until I retrieve something of a far more dangerous nature. So, I ask of thee: leave and do not return. Thine shall make use of this mercy and unsinful ways to not die so young. I've a business to attend to this old fool."

Her back was turned to Jade, just enough to maybe lodge one more arrow…

"Thou shalt not mark me with her accursed arrows again. Unless you'd like to experience the many ways I can inflict pain upon those who aid Darkwraith scum."

The robed woman's chuckle filled the empty gateway to the wilderness with more heartfelt laughter than ever before.

"Tis a pity." She paced back and forth, her feet shuffling against the cold cement. "You've not the scent of a sinner, yet now you do. The sin of helping a monster. Thou will redefine the word of suffering." Turning her back towards Jade once more, the whip alit itself in an instant and the pulsating warm fire that had been healing her dissipated.

This robed woman named Silva had that calm and arrogant demeanor lose itself when she looked into the distance of sirens. The 'Darkmoon' assailant would only assume that they were akin to alarm bells.

"Bastion, you rock-headed imbecile." She sighed and began to kneel. "It appears you've staved off the inevitable for a short while. Thine choice of companion will die soon. The old man has lost this battle long before I faced him. He'll die of blood loss if not by those burns. No humanity or estus to save you, Blade of Kaathe." She smirked as she disappeared into the faint light.

Jade spared no hesitation for letting the figure go and stumbled onto the concrete next to Dajorn; the ground itself felt cool against the heat which washed over her. She couldn't focus on that though, she had to get him to a doctor! Using the last vestiges of her strength left, the wolf faunus heaved him up by the armpits and dragged him as she kept looking back to see if any police cars were nearby.

His clothes were singed and burnt. The Vytal festival shirt from last year had been incinerated and underneath was flesh turned red, but not overly burnt like a crisp.

"Has to be his aura…" She concluded as they reached a blockade of people looking over the damages of the main square. One shouted, "Look!" as several figures rushed forward to help Jade. Police behind them pushing aside from their barricade they had made and jogging to Jade's position.

"What happened? Is it White Fang?!" The office with a handlebar mustache asked in clear concern, his eyes gazing over the old man's burnt form. "Has to be, isn't it?"

The wolf faunus shook her head, "Someone else…" Her breath became more labored as that same feeling of weakness overtook her. Jade fainted as she saw those two boys behind the officer.

* * *

Sun and Neptune's expressions showed guilt and sorrow for not being able to deal with the mysterious armored warrior earlier and coming to help. How could they explain it to the little girl's father? She'd be devastated.

The aforementioned girl sat in the back of an ambulance, being examined by paramedics, who refused to believe that she wasn't hurt. To her, the healer was stern and demanding if she fell, cried, or got hit by any debris. Priscilla shook her head at those questions and asked if she may see Dajorn, her caretaker as she called him. Her pout was noted when the healer didn't know who that was and didn't seem to care at all, more focused on the painter herself.

The healer was a woman named Bei Suma. Such an odd name, but then again, all the names here were odd. Her hair was an offset of white, much like her own but darker. Her face looked eastern if the books in the library that had pictures had any resemblance. She handed Priscilla a glove made of a strange material.

"Most kids your age love to play with our gloves, mostly to make balloons out of them." She smiled as she stared at Priscilla whilst she bore her eyes at it.

There was a minute of silence before Bei asked, "You never did that before?"

Priscilla shook her head and handed it back to the healer. She'd prefer that name over a strange title of a 'para-medic'.

"If I may…" The painter asked, "Doth thou know where my caretaker is? He was with those two strange warriors earlier."

Bei sighed, "I'll say it to you again, little girl. I don't know where or who your caretaker is. Your friends Sun and Neptune might know." Bei looked onwards to see them pushing aside a crowd of onlookers and bystanders.

That was enough for the determined painter as she hopped off the bright metal carriage and attempted to march off to find those two. Were it not for Bei latching a hand onto her shoulder, she'd have maybe made it far to see a large crowd gathering around something.

"Oh no, you don't! I can't just leave a little girl like you to wander about without supervision!" Bei's face was all smiles as she bore down upon Priscilla. She easily snatched the little painter by holding her as if she was a puppy and lifting with great ease back onto the overtly fancy carriage once more. A little pat upon the painter's head must've gone unnoticed as she wore a frown. Bei seemed too pleased by it, laughing at Priscilla's misfortune.

The imaginary tick-mark appeared on Priscilla's forehead with great distinction, how was it so, that a kind healer would manage to annoy someone as patient as her? The world may never know…

* * *

A pair of mismatched eyes gleamed with excitement and eagerness as they watched the whole debacle unfold before them. If a large warrior made of what could only be durable armor make two huntsman-in-training a run for their money, then Cinder had to know. She let out a muted growl of even thinking about that name. A shame she couldn't just let this go and bite that woman's ass, but then she'll be questioned on loyalty. Something Roman didn't want Cinder too keen on analyzing is just that.

The petite figure made way to slowly descend from the rooftops she peered from. Already notifying Cinder of this delectable scoop of info she got.

She made sure to record everything on her scroll so Cinder may go over it in full detail. The way that this rock had managed to create so many craters and managed a hit on the monkey. It was a surprise to the mini but deadly assassin. No heavy opponent like that should be able to land a hit on an agile opponent, less so in what could be armor that would make a car unable to move.

Neo wished… No. She _**wanted**_ to test the challenge that laid barren to herself if given the chance. Just to show that size and strength isn't everything in this world, she was sure to instill that in the mind of that blonde bimbo she met on the train a while back.

With one quick agile leap, she landed back onto the streets and bolted through the crowds, snapping shots of those that fought this monstrous foe: One blonde faunus that seemed too full of himself, and one blue-haired sapling that carried the little one.

 _Fascinating_ …

Those mismatched eyes gleaned when they fell upon the old man. Who was he? Why were they fighting in the first place? Only time will tell, and they had very little of that considering that amber-eyed witch had gone away for a little 'sick' day as her lackeys call it.

It would take a stupendous idiot to not notice the irritation in that woman's gait and breathing; trembly and careful, as if not to worsen some pain. Something happened to her during the breach, and Roman wanted to know what it was. Well, he looked curious as he was forcefully escorted onto an Atlas bullhead. If they could make these symptoms worse, then all will be well once the mute and her dum-dum turn-coat the operation.

" _Can't wait!_ " Neo thought to herself, slipping past the crowd once more and into the darkness of an alleyway.

* * *

A day had passed and it wasn't soon enough that Vale's media was all over the whole supposed 'terrorist' attack that had happened right under everyone's noses. Of course, everyone stuck with White Fang this, White Fang that, and didn't dare want to move away from it.

Sun and Neptune denied saying that these people weren't anything like the White Fang, but their views went ignored as 'ignorant' or 'biased' views. Everyone believed it was the White Fang trying to abduct or even kill those two to send some sort of message.

All of Beacon was in an uproar, half of that was made of up of girls who questioned if the two were hurt or gravely injured in it. They couldn't wish for anything better! Well, Neptune did, Sun hoped Blake would show up and ask if he was dying or something.

She did, which cheered him up immensely.

' _This had to be it!_ ' Sun whispered to himself, readying himself for a quick one-liner. Only to be fast-forwarded straight to team RWBY's room, where Blake asked if the White Fang were truly in on it. That made him deflate a little.

"Uh. You okay, lover-boy?" Yang asked as she flicked her finger onto his forehead.

"Yeah. I'm totally fine…" He answered in a dead tone.

Weiss pushed Sun into a corner, letting him recover from his sad expectation of receiving any form of love from their otherwise shy, introverted assassin of a teammate.

"Love matters aside," She took a glance to see Sun's sulking in a corner ever-increasing. "I'd like to know what our _leader_ has to say about last night, in which, it couldn't wait." She glared at the red-hooded reaper.

"Yes! I… uh... umm…" All the attention suddenly shifted to her, even Sun looked, however miserable he had looked. "It's Jade's friend!" She lifted her index finger, only to see them cock their heads.

"If you're bringing up that sad story of how her only friends that had survived that horrible massacre, then this isn't the time, Ruby." Yang's tone lowering.

"No! It's…" She groaned, "That old man! I forgot his name, but Sun must've met him and his daughter!"

Their only lead peaked and suddenly cheered up when Blake had glanced in concern for once, "Yeah! I remember him! He stole a bug-leg and Neptune and I had to nab him!"

Silence awaited him.

"That's all I remember about him." He scratched his head, "Oh! Wait!" He stopped Weiss before she kicked him out, "Those two people that were marked as terrorists or whatever, they were after him and his kid, not us!"

Team RWBY regained interest, Blake raising an eyebrow, "And they weren't White Fang?"

"Nope! They weren't wearing that weird getup and mask-like they always do. You probably all saw the news on big and mysterious that me and Nep fought. But what you don't know is the second one! It was a she and had this whole religious-like thing on and tossed some cool fire tricks around."

Sun wracked his brain, trying to remember what exactly occurred last night. "We left him alone to her, and he was okay with that. We… uh… found him pretty beat up though after the whole thing. And a girl was with him. A wolf faunus. _But..._ " The gears finally shifting in his brain.

"But what?" Blake asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "But. What. Sun?"

"Your guys' Headmaster and that Ironwood dude came to the scene. Personal ambulance, soldiers, and everything. They told me and Nep to not worry about it and thanked us. They even gave us actual badges!" He showed off not a plastic junior detective badge, but a supposed bronze-made badge with a 'made in Mistral' on the back. They didn't deign to tell him about that. It took several seconds for his brain to finally turn the gears, "Ohhh… So you're telling me that something's going on without us knowing?"

Ruby nodded, "We got to get Jaune and the others here."

It only took a quick second before Jaune was the first to arrive, eager to assist in helping Jade in whatever way he could.

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren right behind them. All gathered in team RWBY's cluttered mess of a dorm room.

"Is that safe?" The champion asked as she looked to Ruby's dangerous contraption as Weiss likes to call it.

"Let's not worry about that. As I'm told, it's perfectly safe." Yang waved it off as they all focused on Ruby.

"Actually-" Weiss tuned in, "It's not-"

"Nope," Yang said without hesitation.

"Why you!" Weiss saw the smirk on Xiao Long's face and didn't even want to fuel it further.

"What'd you find out, Ruby?" Jaune asked, ready to get answers.

"I… well… It's just a what-if, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Okay… here goes… ITHINKTHEWHOLETHINGISN'TANACCIDENTANDI'VEFIGUREDOUTHOWTOSOLVETHISCONSPIRACRY!" She blurted out in a fast, indecipherable speed.

"Slow down, you dunce! We're not exactly mind readers!" Weiss scolded as she whacked Ruby with a handmade fly-swatter.

"Sorry." She sheepishly grinned. "Anyways, don't you guys think it's a little weird that Ozpin and General Ironwood would go so far as to take Jade's friend away personally? Even when that same General wanted to take him prisoner after Jaune rescued him and his kid?"

"It is weird, I'll admit. But that doesn't mean it's our business to go skulking around our Headmaster's stuff to see some diabolical plan in motion, which is highly unlikely." Weiss debunked. "I mean, for all we know, that old man who supposedly is Jaune's rescuee's friend could be a wanted criminal or mass-murderer."

"Did he look like that? He's an old dude. Not that I'm implying anything, it's just that he's _way_ past his prime to be doing any fighting don't you think?" Yang added.

"Not from what I've seen of him." Ren came in, his arms crossed as she leaned on the wall next to Yang. "During the village attack by the Grimm, he was fighting someone else, someone he knew by name. He fought and even standing… Actually…" Ren shook his head, "He looked tired and exhausted. His style of fighting seemed to have completely drained him. He had a longsword on him and a dagger. His opponent had two daggers, one for blocking and the other for attacking."

Jaune asked out of nowhere, "And you didn't want to ask him who he was fighting while we were on the bullhead?"

"I didn't want to intrude on his recovery, he was beaten up bad as it is. Even then, I was going to ask him when we got there, but as we all know, the man suddenly left, small child in hand."

"We could go to see Jade?" Ruby offered. They all looked at her, "I mean. If that's okay with everyone. She has to be okay to speak again."

"And if we make her cry?" Yang asked Ruby who had no answer for it, "I don't know, Rubes. She's still grieving the loss of everyone she knew at that village."

Jaune stood up from his crisscrossed sitting position, "It's worth a shot, guys. I say we go with it."

Pyrrha right behind him, "That sounds grand. I'm with you, Jaune."

"Same here, ain't that right Renny!" Nora bounced from her spot beside Weiss, already going to harass the quietest of their group.

"I've no choice." Ren sighed.

Ruby looked to her team, hoping they'd go.

"Heck yeah, little sis! Time to stop making our second lover-boy so miserable." She looked to Jaune who denied it.

"I suppose it's worth a trip. But I warn you! If you even think of getting us to break any school rules, you're done for!"

Blake was already out the door, Sun following her.

He ran back to their room, "She said yeah!" Before running down the hall to accompany Blake again, much to her displeasure.

"Looks like this whole thing is in motion! Time for Team Nora to crush some legs!" Nora pounded her fists together, ready to crush anyone's ankles, feet, or all of the above.

"Nora… We're not doing that." Ren said as he and his bright companion were already out the door, ready for Team JNPR and RWBY to meet Jade once more. This time in better circumstances.

* * *

Dajorn's head felt like it had been punched several times and caved in with a Warhammer. It wasn't the first time he'd gone out like that. At least it was quick though. But this wasn't death's usual embrace. No coldness or nothingness. Just a bright white light bearing down on him. A reasonable bed was under the old man, providing him some comfort, though the burns still hurt. Chaos fire isn't meant to be taken lightly, after all.

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

A loud, annoying sound made itself known to his right as his eyes adjusted.

"You made it a lot harder for yourself by running away, you know that?" A voice sternly said, tipped with annoyance more than anything else.

"It wasn't his fault, James. I'm sure of it." Another pitched in, sounding more scholarly than the last.

"Really, Oz? Did running away when two of my men escorting him tried to hold the line against the breach? That is resisting arrest! I ought to have him in a cell by now! Not this simple get-well-soon room!"

The aforementioned room did seem quite barren. Grey walls, grey floor, and grey furniture.

This 'Oz' sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am well aware of that circumstance, but he was wrongly accused of something he did not do, James. It isn't right to arrest an outsider based on mere paranoia."

"I am not taking chances, not with the breach to the CCT and the Vale city square. Let's not forget to mention what had happened last night in the recently repaired square. Where our 'unaware' friend had been located along with the lone surviving member of that Grimm attack. Yet, this time, two more unidentified assailants had managed to enter Vale itself and attack two students from Shade Academy and managed an escape of some sort." Ironwood narrowed his eyes to Dajorn, who in turn, stared blankly at them both.

Dajorn recognized the more stern voice as the General Ironwood of this land. He was the one trying to cast him in a flying dungeon it seemed. That much seemed obvious, even to him. Though, the other one was new to him…

"I am aware of Mr. Wukong and Mr. Vasilias' involvement in this, there's no need to inform me of something I already know." He shifted closer to Dajorn, "What I am unaware of, is the strange coincidence that had been noted by Jade twice."

'Oz' rested his chin upon both his hands and stared back at Dajorn.

"That coincidence is how the assailants had escaped." He pulled aside a letter detailing a report on the attack upon Jade's hapless village. "A strange bright white light that engulfed the mysterious figure from head to toe as they knelt in a praying manner." He read the report with discerning eyes, "At first I thought it an extra appeal to religious motives for their semblance, but seeing two different individuals possessing the same semblance? Quite rare, even in these parts of Remnant."

He put the report aside and drifted his attention back onto the old man.

"Would you care to elaborate as to who or what these individuals want, Mr. Dajorn? Because for the second time we've encountered them, you were at the scene. Once at Jade's village, and again here in the city of Vale."

What could he say? Would they spout him as a madman for telling the truth? Would they take away Priscilla and ruin their chances of escaping the endless nightmares waiting back home? Would they chain him in a dungeon and let him rot for all eternity?

Dajorn couldn't answer, for these two great minds wouldn't believe him.

Ironwood scoffed, "Nothing to say? See, Oz? What did I tell you, the man is as guilty as he is rotten. Allow me the honor of throwing him into a cell until this game of cat and mouse is finished."

Oz raised his hand in pause, "I think it would be best if he remained with me, but the child shall be taken to a foster home." That evoked emotion from Dajorn as his shoulders tensed. Ironwood didn't notice, but the wise and perceptive Ozpin did. He knew that he hit a nerve.

"James, if you would." Oz gestured towards the door behind them. "I believe our guest is calmer if you were to leave the room to ourselves."

"Oz, I will not be swayed to just simply leave this-"

"It shall be a moment, nothing more." He smiled as the General huffed in disapproval, striding towards the exit, "Very well. And Oz?"

"Yes, old friend?"

"Keep it in mind of the fact our friend here will not be leaving without chains."

"Do not worry, I'll be sure to take note of it." Oz chuckled as Ironwood left. "Don't fault him for his demeanor, times of late have been stressful, to say the least."

The air around them felt calmer and comfortable. Oz knew it, James didn't exactly help with being a hostile factor in this questioning.

"Now that we have the room to ourselves, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He reached over for a handshake, one that was delightfully returned with a firm grip from Dajorn. "And you are?"

"Dajorn." He stated quickly.

"No last name?" Ozpin asked, only to receive a nod. "I see. Hmm. Well, I assure you your daughter is indeed safe." a sigh of relief escaped Dajorn, "She is currently within the care of the Suma family at this moment. Do not fret, you'll see her again shortly."

The wise scholar that sat before him looked to Dajorn's burns.

Ozpin took a sip of his mug, "There is much to discuss."

There seemed to be no choice, Dajorn had to accept. He hoped Priscilla at least, did okay, wherever she may be.

* * *

Priscilla wasn't okay. There had to be a mistake in placing her care into the hands of that irksome healer she met not too long ago. Said healer happily walked back and forth between the living room of a very well endowed household. Or what was called an 'apartment'. An assortment of simple toys littered the carpet, evidence that Bei had a small baby nearby. Where was it? She didn't know.

The painter's eyes were glued onto what was called a television once more. She caught a glimpse of it from Jade's old home, though it was not as advanced and more peculiar than this one. It looked like it was carved from glass as the moving painting jolted from left to right; Priscilla's eyeballs followed them with great interest.

"Liking the cartoon? It's called X-ray and Vav! Lots of kids your age love this show!" Bei placed a bowl of popcorn in front of her, which she stared at briefly, then back onto the X-ray and Vav.

"Tis quite amazing." Priscilla stood up and touched the screen, "Thine magic mirror is far more precious than mine own paintings. How can you make this?"

"Please," Bei sat her back down, though this time in a bean bag, "No touching the T.V! And just keep watching, I know you'll love it." Bei's smile only served to irritate Priscilla, who huffed when she couldn't learn more about these moving paintings.

She desperately wished Dajorn was with her. She'd rather spend time with him than this one...

A pat on her head felt unwholesome when it was done by this random stranger who had a fascination with herself. She didn't like it.

Priscilla pouted and continued to watch this X-ray and Vav.

Every few minutes, Bei would notice Priscilla scoot closer whenever something related to fighting or defeating villains appeared. She loved action, didn't she? Perhaps she'll grow up to be a huntress, many do after they see something heroic.

Bei, however, didn't notice Priscilla's eyes sparkle with curiosity.

That was stopped when loud crying resounded down the hall, where Bei's small child probably slept.

Bei sighed and groaned as she waltzed towards the noise. Priscilla ignored it and kept watching, blissfully unaware that the pouch which carried the Dark Soul prickled against the leather which was set upon a chair. She didn't care to notice its spikes angling itself towards the direction of the baby's room. She also didn't notice the silent whispers it so deftly uttered.

Priscilla did notice the intriguing somersault into a backflip that Vav did as he dodged the bad goons' attacks, however.

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for sticking around for this long! I'm super sorry for being dead! It's as if Fate itself throws obstacles in my way, enough to stall me for so long on this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, yay! If not, then darn. Also, be sure to check out another story I made! It's called Something Wicked Comes This Way! A crossover between Divinity Original Sin 2 and RWBY. Quite an amazing game, I'm sure.**

 **Until we meet again, whenever that may be. Don't get yer self killed. Neither of us want to see you go hollow... *Insert Andre's laugh***

 **Praise the sun! \\[T]/**


	13. A Dark Soul & Painter Within Remnant

**Author Note: Hello, Fellow Undead! I am just announcing that my story has been an incredible journey with you all and I am eternally grateful for your interest in it! I'm making a remaster of sorts for A Dark Soul & A Painter Within Remnant! My reasoning is that I've lost all memory of the direction where I wanted to go with this story, so what better way than to remake it and polish it up. You'll notice that there'll be changes and better of everything probably. Just like how Dark Souls Remastered came out, but better. Hopefully. **

**It's been a wonderful ride and I hope you will like this remaster. So sorry for this inconvenience of my delay! The college of hollows has made this one die over and over.**

 **Don't you dare go hollow! Wouldn't want to see you go out like Oscar...**

 **Where will the remaster be? I'm thinking of just replacing the chapters, but that sounds harsh. It's like throwing away your ceramic plate in high school in the trash, which sounds awful. So, I will just add it into the newer story slot and keep this as a "complete-ish" section that you can always look at for reference and go "Oh! This wasn't there before!" Or "This is different from before." Think of it like the first time you fired up New Game+ and saw some differences.**

 **Until I see you all again!**


End file.
